Politically Correct
by The Waiting Ninja
Summary: AU The training has ended and our heroes are on the road to recovery. However the terrorist group is still out there with Roy in their sights. However, they are also interested in Ed as he starts to become a part of Roy's life. There is no training in the world that could have prepared Ed for Roy's world of politics. Sequel to Survival Training. WARNING: Rape/Non-Con and Torture
1. Survival Training from Hell

AN: This will be updated fortnightly. Half the story is written and the rest is planned out.

 **Survival Training From Hell**

 _Recently promoted General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist have just barely survived the militaries newest training exercise with their team and their lives. The new intensive training initiative put in place by Fuhrer Hakuro was aimed at raising the bar of expectations of soldiers and officers during peace time._

 _"Too many of our soldiers and officers are under skilled," Fuhrer Hakuro explained. "In times of war we need as many brave men and women as we can get, but in times of peace? We need those who are dedicated to the cause of our great nation, not those looking for an easy pay check."_

 _The program was meant to help with selecting soldiers and officers who did not meet military standards. Before General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Elric's team had their turn, six other teams had gone through the gruelling training. At least half of those participants had been given their marching orders to collect their final pay checks and others had been given warnings that they might soon follow if their performance did not improve. General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Elric's team were the only team not to receive anything of the sort._

 _The reason for this is less about their performance and more about the treasonous behaviour of former General Lambert, who hi-jacked the training for other purposes. It has been revealed that Lambert was working with Drachman and Cretan individuals to assassinate General Mustang. This revelation has sparked rumours of war between the two other countries. Could Fuhrer Hakuro have been too hasty in looking to thin out the weak when war might now be lurking over the horizon? An investigation has been launched into this and all future training has been postponed for the foreseeable future._

 _It's too soon to tell, however the hunt for Lambert has been the focus of the military for recent weeks. But he is not the only one in their sights. During the training exercise gone wrong a Drachman officer was captured and is being held for questioning. Not much is known to the public about the individual yet; however Drachma has made it clear they want their man back. Could this be the final straw before we go to war in the North?_

 _With a possible war looming we will need to look to our state alchemists for protection and power. General Mustang has only recently been released from hospital after receiving a gunshot wound from the training, however he has a few months of physio and recovery before we can expect to see him ready for action. It might be even longer for Lieutenant Colonel Elric who was shot in the stomach and has only recently come out of a coma. It will be a few weeks before he is released from hospital, never mind going through his own physio and recovery._

 _It has been revealed that the stress of working for General Mustang might be proving too much for the young state alchemist, as we receive word from an inside source, that Lieutenant Colonel Elric had requested a transfer of command the day he woke up. Lieutenant Colonel Elric has been with the military for nine years and will soon be going on ten if he chooses to continue his contract when it is up later on this year. Though there can't be that much bad blood between Lieutenant Colonel Elric and his soon to be ex-commanding officer since they have been spotted together frequently since the young state alchemist woke up. Perhaps there is something about trauma that brings people together or could it be something more?_

 _MATT GILBERTSON_

XXXXXXXXX

Ed leaned back in his wheelchair that the orderly was pushing and sighed heavily. He couldn't wait for Winry to arrive with his automail. Even, if it meant receiving a concussion for it. Two armed guards walked on either side of his wheelchair and seemed to be with him no matter how much he tried to bribe the orderly to try and lose them.

They didn't seem like bad guys, they were just annoying. Plus it made things kind of awkward when Roy came to visit. Then there were four of them since Roy had two tailing him at all times as well. Privacy was a thing of the past with these guys. Like Lambert was hiding in the bathroom or something stupid.

The only thing that seemed to lift his mood was the fact that his friendship with Roy was going well despite their constant observers. He was learning more and more about the man every day and he found himself feeling happier than he had felt in years for it. Which did nothing to stop Al from teasing him.

"And what could you be thinking of with a pouty face like that?" Came a smooth voice.

A small smile crept across Ed's face when he looked up to see Roy waiting for him by his hospital room door.

"My traitorous brother," Ed told him honestly.

"And what has he done now?" Roy laughed quietly as he used his crutches to move aside so the orderly could push Ed through the door.

"He's been taking advantage of my lack of limbs," Ed sighed when the orderly stopped next to the bed.

"And what could you have possibly done to provoke him?" Roy mused.

"Brotherly stuff," Ed shrugged.

Probably had a little something to do with the teasing Ed used to give about May who had a massive crush on his brother. Or something like that. Ed was helped onto the bed by the orderly and noticed Roy was no longer relying as heavily on his crutches. Instead, he was walking while using them as slight support.

"You've moved on with your recovery?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Roy smiled. "They said I might be able to move onto a cane soon. I have to try putting weight on my leg, but let the crutches take any weight that my leg can't yet."

"Lucky bastard," Ed wrinkled his nose.

"When is Miss Rockabell due to arrive?" Roy asked as he took a seat.

"In a few days," Ed sighed. "I'm not sure if she's built a new arm already or will built it here. We'll have to wait and see."

"Well until then," Roy said as he reached for his game. "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

"I've never played before," Ed admitted. "I'm more of a cards person."

"Then next time I'll bring cards," Roy promised. "But would you like to learn?"

"Guess there's no harm in trying," Ed admitted as he reached for his moveable table. "Can't be that hard, right?"

"Hard to play?" Roy smiled a mischievous smile. "Certainly not. However, winning might be another matter."

"Challenge accepted," Ed said confidently.

XXXXXXXXX

Meeting again with Hawkeye was awkward at best. She came to visit him one morning when Al had gone to a deli to get him a second breakfast because the first barely counted as a breakfast. Who did the hospital staff think they were kidding with that shit?

Hawkeye knocked gently on his door.

"May I come in?" She asked quietly.

Ed felt his heart sink a little, but he signalled for her to enter.

"Sorry to pop by unexpectedly," Hawkeye came into the room and revealed that she had brought him some flowers. "I felt it was time we talked."

Ed nodded, not really feeling very sure of what he could say. Their recent past was not exactly helping.

"I'm glad you got out okay," he said, hoping it might help. "Roy said that you guys found us and were okay, but I can't really remember."

"I'm not surprised considering the state we found you in," Hawkeye nodded as she put the flowers down on his table with the others. "Though, I was relieved to hear you woke up."

"Thanks," Ed said as the awkwardness of all this really started to settle in.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence. What the hell could Ed say? I'm sorry, but Roy chose me? We fought so stupidly when Roy could make his own decisions about who he would like to try a relationship with? Are you going to stay as part of the team?

"I'm guessing Roy told you about the discussion we had," Hawkeye eventually said.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Hawkeye smiled sadly. "I'm also sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't very mature of me."

"I'm confused," Ed admitted. "You were so… different when we on the training exercise. You didn't seem like yourself."

"Jealousy is a terrible thing," Hawkeye looked at Ed's rose by his bedside. "A very terrible thing. It will make you do some stupid and silly things. Like hurting the people you care about. Just like love makes you do stupid and silly things."

Ed looked at the rose. Roy had brought him another one the other day. He promised it was the last one. He just wanted Ed to be awake to enjoy it. When he had first come round he spent most of the following days sleeping. Like he hadn't been doing enough of that recently.

"What will you do now?" Ed asked. "You must have heard I'm leaving the team. Will you stay?"

"I'm not really sure," Hawkeye admitted. "Everyone has been granted leave for an extended time due to the concern about our mental welfare after the ordeal. I think they're just to make sure everything is sorted before we go back."

Hawkeye seemed sceptical about the large amount of time they had off.

"Get what sorted?" Ed asked. "Bazin and Lambert? The investigation?"

"Roy's murder?" She suggested. "Something doesn't seem right. Roy might have decided whose heart he was more willing to accept, but that doesn't mean I want to see a bullet through his. I need to watch his back."

"I won't be there to do it anymore," Ed said quietly. "I couldn't stay in the same office as him, regardless of who he chose. You're a stronger person then I am."

"Hughes is taking precautions," Hawkeye said. "But we still need to be on guard. Don't be his weakness and don't make me shoot you."

"I will try not to," Ed promised.

"Good," Hawkeye smiled slightly.

XXXXXXXXX

Learning how to play chess turned out to be a little harder than Ed had envisioned. Roy promised he would get a set of cards, but for now he just brought the chess board with him every time. Understanding how all the pieces moved was easy. Beating Roy however was not. Though, it was an excellent insight to how Roy thought.

Ed had suggested that every time someone lost a piece, their opponent would get to ask them a question. This seemed to make the game a lot more interesting. Especially, as Roy seemed to be allowing him to win more pieces then.

Ed moved his knight to take Roy's bishop.

"What kind of things make you laugh?" Ed asked. "Check."

"For a long time you did," Roy answered honestly as he moved his king away. "When you were younger it was the way you would come in ranting and raving, especially at any slight about your height was very amusing. Definitely helped with a lot of the dull paperwork I had to deal with."

"That was a long time ago," Ed sighed as he analysed the board. "Tell me about the things that make you laugh recently."

"That's two questions," Roy teased him.

"Your answer wasn't complete," Ed argued as he moved forward to attack Roy again but with his rook this time. "Check."

"It was still an answer," Roy reminded him as he took Ed's rook. "What is your favourite way to spend your Saturday?"

"Fucking bastard," Ed growled as he looked down at the board.

"That is not really an answer," Roy smirked. "Though, it could be in the future."

It took a moment for what Roy said to really sink in.

"No!" Ed groaned and could feel his cheeks starting to turn pink. "That's not what I meant."

"Well it's the only answer you've given me," Roy teased him.

"I like to go for a run," Ed sighed as he leaned back again his pillow. "Or spar with Al. At least, I did when he was living a hell of a lot closer. I like to read by the fire and have really crappy take out ordered in for dinner so I don't have to cook or leave the house. Especially in winter."

"Now that sounds like a good way to spend a Saturday as well," Roy smiled at him as he moved his knight. "Checkmate."

It would seem that Ed was not only losing the game of chess, but himself completely to the charm of Roy Mustang. As if he wasn't already a goner.

XXXXXXXXX

Winry's arrival was met most predictably with a wretch to the head and Ed was in no condition to avoid.

"Fucking hell!" Ed clutched his head. "Are you trying to make my hospital stay longer?"

"You're the moron who not only lost his arm," Winry yelled at him. "But decided that jumping in front of a bullet was a good idea."

"Well at least the leg came back with me," Ed replied with a glare.

"If it hadn't then you would be in even more trouble," Winry growled as she approached the bed.

They stared at one another for a moment before Winry pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're an idiot," she muttered into his shoulder. "A really big one."

"I'm sorry, Win." Ed sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Seems you really can't help it though," she pulled away slight. "Now let's have a look at you. I've already spoken to your doctor and we've agreed that for the first part of your recovery, you're only going to be allowed the lighter, northern automail. Otherwise it might pull at your stitches too much. I know it sucks, but we're only doing your leg today."

Ed groaned loudly at the thought of two separate connections and the fact that if he wanted his regular automail, it would require another connection later down the track.

"The fact you seem to be able to sit up by yourself," Winry continued. "Is the only reason I'm even considering the attachment today. I've read the report on your surgery. You're really lucky there wasn't more damaged caused."

Ed automatically placed a hand gently over his bandaged stomach. He had been really lucky. It hadn't been anywhere near as bad as when he had been impaled. There was still some pain, but that was only because they had him on some really good pain killers and he normally only felt the pain when he was doing something stupid like trying to get out of bed.

"Al," Winry turned to his brother. "Help the idiot out of his clothes. I'm going to need to have a good look at him before we do anything."

Winry went to close the door for privacy while Al came over and helped Ed get his shirt off before helping him get the hospital pants off. In the end, only his boxer shorts remained.

"Lay down flat," Winry told him. "I'm going to move your legs a little and I need you to tell me what you feel."

Al took away the pillows and Ed slowly eased himself down carefully onto his back while using his only arm as support. His stomach protested the movement a little, but only because it was so unfamiliar. Winry slowly worked his leg and stump while getting feedback from him about how his stomach muscles were reacting. She got him to sit up and lie back down a few times, but stopped when he started to show signs of pain.

In the end, she attached the leg and left. She'd gone to speak to the doctor about the exercises she had given him and wanted to talk to whoever was going to do his physio with him in the near future. Al stayed with him for a while, placing a damp rage on his forehead and closed the curtains.

"She's right you know," Al whispered. "You're a big idiot, but you're our idiot."

Ed made a confirmation noise through the haze and fever brought on by the attachment. The last thing he noted before he slipped off to sleep was Al stroking his hair gently and in a calming manner.

XXXXXXXXX

It really figured that despite the fact Ed had told Roy not to come in today that he came anyway. Earlier Winry had attached his leg which resulted in Ed sleeping throughout most of the day. By dinner time he was more awake, but still groggy as hell. Winry had been back in and with the help of two orderlies, she got Ed moving around so she could see the attachment had gone well and there were no complications. Two crutches had been brought to his room which made him laugh. What the hell was he meant to do with the second crutch if he only had one arm? Though, the laughing quickly came to an end when it started to cause him some pain in his stomach.

Ed had easily finished the cardboard tasting meal the nurse had brought him and was still hungry when Roy rocked up. It took a moment for Ed to register who was knocking on his door. They'd given him a little more painkillers for the day then Ed would like. His thought process was slow.

"I thought I said-" Ed pouted before Roy interrupted.

"And I thought you might enjoy an extra dinner," Roy waved a carrier bag that smelt strangely of Xingese food. "You like Xingese?"

"Anything is better than the crap they serve here," Ed smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," Roy said as he put the bag on Ed's moveable table before wheeling it over. "I know you said not to come, but I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"It's not like it was surgery," Ed shrugged as he slowly sat up.

"No," Roy admitted. "But I guess I just had to see for myself. Especially as I don't know as much as I would like about automail."

"Just don't ask Winry," Ed groaned. "You'll never get her to shut up."

Ed wouldn't admit how secretly happy he was that Roy had not only shown up just to check on him, but he also brought dinner for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXX

Fuery had come to visit while Ed was carefully making his way around the room on his crutch. Now that his leg was back there was no way he was staying in that bed any longer then he had to. The nurses got annoyed with him, the orderlies tried to get him back in bed and the doctors scolded him for this. Thankfully, his guard just raised an eyebrow and got on with their watch.

Ed didn't even hear Fuery come in. One moment he was hobbling round the room and the next moment, his metal foot slipped out of his slipper. Instantly, Fuery grabbed him to stop him from falling over and that was when Ed noticed he was even in the room.

"You can't stay out of trouble for one moment?" Fuery smiled at him.

"Would I be me if I did?" Ed smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Fuery said as he helped Ed back towards the bed. "And no. You wouldn't be you. Though, it might make some of our lives easier if you could."

"Well my life doesn't have an easy setting," Ed snorted as he reluctantly got back into bed. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Fuery said honestly. "I've been enjoying the time off. Doing some reading that I've been meaning to do. A few friends recommended a crime novel series. It's pretty good. I could bring it over if you like."

"Thanks," Ed said. "But between Roy and my brother, I'm pretty well stocked for books. Company is always better anyway."

"Always?" Fuery raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Ed sighed. "Company is always better when you're stuck in a stupid hospital."

"That sounds better," Fuery smiled. "I've heard about you and reading though. You seem to get really absorbed."

"That's research," Ed shrugged. "You either take it seriously or you don't. What else have you been doing?"

"A bit of tinkering," Fuery beamed proudly. "I'm working on a way of making a wireless bug that is small enough to be hidden much more easily than the devices we have now."

"How small?" Ed frowned.

"I'm aiming for button size," Fuery said. "But for now it's only a little smaller than a hand radio."

"I'm sure you'll work it out," Ed said with confidence. "You've got a better head for this then me, Fuery."

"Kain," Fuery corrected him. "After being stuck together in hell I think we can use first names."

"Kain," Ed smiled. "Sorry. Old habits."

XXXXXXXXX

To say the nurse was not impressed when she came in to discover Roy and Ed were having a crutch fight was an understatement. Ed was in bed, like he was supposed to be. So he didn't understand why she was so upset. Okay, swinging his crutch around like a sword while Roy tried to bravely battle him with his own crutch wasn't exactly a part of bedrest, but it wasn't like they weren't trained or something.

This was how Ed ended up with his crutches confiscated for the day while Roy tried, and failed, at not laughing at him the entire time before he was forced to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

Havoc stared Ed in the eye from his seat. His hands here on his knees as he leaned forward. A serious look was on his face as he rolled the unlit smoke from one side of his mouth to the other. The air wasn't tense like Ed thought it might be, instead it was almost comical watching the gears turn in Havoc's head.

"So you like," Havoc paused as he took the unlit smoke from his mouth. "Guys?"

Ed crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And you like girls," Ed said slowly as he nodded.

"You don't like boobs," Havoc rolled the smoke between his fingers.

"And you do," Ed smiled.

"And you might be taking the Chief off the market?" Havoc continued. "The Chief likes guys?"

"So it seems," Ed confirmed.

"Thank you!" Havoc suddenly said loudly as he did an air punch. "Things had been going really well with my new girl and I was just waiting for him to swoop in and steal her."

"He better not," Ed smiled.

"You know I got nothing against you liking guys, right Boss?" Havoc grinned.

"It's all good, Havoc." Ed assured him.

"It's totally cool," Havoc continued. "I mean. I don't get it, but it just means more for me, right?"

"Right, Havoc." Ed laughed.

It was in this visit that Havoc started talking about Ed joining him on drinking nights as a wingman. It was interesting to say the least.

XXXXXXXXX

They moved carefully around the hospital to avoid attracting the nurses' attention. Ed had been itching to do something, anything since he had gotten his automail arm back the other day, but the nurses insisted he still needed bedrest. It was just a hole in his stomach. It wasn't like it was something he hadn't had before. He barely even used his crutches for support anymore. Not that he could really test himself since he wasn't allowed out of his room if he didn't have to see his physio. Roy had been able to abandon the crutches and instead just had a can for support now. Then again, he was getting far more exercise coming to see Ed every day, plus seeing his own physio.

They were followed along by their guards, who they have been yet to lose. However, their guards just seemed amused as they snuck through the corridors and out to the hospital gardens. The garden itself was simple, but it was still ten times better than the inside of Ed's room. He still had at least another week stuck in the hospital. By then he'd get the last of his stitches out, have enough muscle built back up that the doctors will stop freaking out every time he walked to the bathroom, and Hughes wouldn't be pressuring the hospital to keep him longer.

"Over here," Roy pointed over to a spot where a rug was laid out. "I thought you might enjoy a picnic lunch."

"You had this all planned out?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I have my moments," Roy replied. "Plus you're always complaining about the hospital food. The least I can do if my best friend insists on forcing you to stay is feed you every once and a while."

"You're always bringing me food though," Ed commented, feeling like he wasn't really offering anything back.

After all, what could he offer at the moment?

"Because I want to," Roy assured him, obviously sensing Ed's train of thought. "You spent nearly three weeks giving me, and our group, everything you had. Let me do this for you."

Ed was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. Roy put his hand gently in the crook of Ed's arm.

"Come and sit," Roy told him. "Have a look at what I've brought you today. I want to enjoy this time out here in the sun with you before the nurses find out you've gone missing."

Ed gave in with a smile. The lunch was excellent. Obviously Gracia's cooking, which Ed could never say no to. The nurses found them an hour later and Ed was dragged back to his room. Roy laughed as Ed was forced into a wheelchair by an orderly. Ed gave Roy the finger as he was wheeled back into the building, but Roy's laughter only grew at that.

XXXXXXXXX

Breda's visit was met his smiles, growling stomachs and the smell of what had to be the best steak Ed had had the pleasure of eating in months.

"Where did you get this?" Ed mumbled around his food.

"The Slaughter House on tenth," Breda grinned. "Best steaks in town."

"The Slaughter House?" Ed almost choked on the meat. "But that's fucking expensive!"

Breda just shrugged at him.

"Breda-" Ed started.

"Heymans," Breda corrected him. "Look. You did a lot of shit and I was a pretty big shit for some really god damn petty reasons on the trip. The least I can do is make sure you get a chance to enjoy one of the best steaks in town."

Ed looked down at the steak he had nearly finished.

"You weren't that bad," Ed said quietly. "We were all stressed as fuck. It just meant that we got really shitty with one another really easily."

"Don't lie," Breda looked him in the eye. "I know we're already cool and shit with what happened, but this is just something I wanted to do for you."

"Thank you, Heymans." Ed sighed. "It is pretty damn good."

Breda grinned at the comment and went back to filling Ed in on the gossip while he finished his meal.

XXXXXXXXX

As Ed got better at chess, Roy upped his own game to still stay one level above Ed. Ed was still yet to win a game, but they continued their usual side game of asking questions when winning pieces. Sometimes Ed felt like was winning with the side game. Before their trip together, Ed had often felt Roy knew so much about him, but he knew nothing about Roy. That was quickly changing.

"Tell me about your family," Ed said as he took a pawn with his own pawn.

"I lost my mum and dad when I was young," Roy said as he moved his knight. "I don't remember them, but my Aunt took me in and raised me. Aside from her, I don't really have much in terms of a traditional family."

"And in terms of non-traditional family?" Ed pressed as he moved his rook.

"Are you trying to get in a sneaky question?" Roy smirked as he moved his queen.

"Maybe," Ed admitted and frowned at the board.

He was so screwed. No matter what piece he moved, the chances were another piece would be taken. He settled for moving his queen out of danger.

"Did you ever want to be anything besides an alchemist?" Roy asked as he took Ed's knight with his bishop.

"I've never really thought about it," Ed shrugged. "I know at one stage Al wanted to be a vet or a doctor. He could never make up his mind. I said he should be both."

"As interesting as that is," Roy waited for Ed to make his move. "I was asking about you."

"We were never really shown a lot of different options in Risembool," Ed sighed. "We're mostly farmers out there. If it wasn't for my father, despite him being a bit of a bastard, I wouldn't have even probably considered alchemy at all. I did think it would be cool to drive the trains though. Get to see different places and get money for it."

"I will never understand how you can stand long train rides," Roy shook his head as Ed finally made his move. "You can't move there. That lets me have check."

"Fuck!" Ed growled as he moved the piece back and tried to figure out his next move.

XXXXXXXXX

Falman came to visit bringing him the gift of playing cards.

"I've heard that the General has been taking advantage of you in chess," Falman said innocently as he played the deck of cards on the bedside table. "Considering how new you are to the game I thought I might supply something to even the odds."

"Thanks," Ed grinned as he picked up the cards. "The Bastard keeps saying he'll bring a deck, but always seems to conveniently forget every times he comes to visit."

"That might have something to do with the last few times you cleaned up when you faced Havoc at our poker nights," Falman smiled. "He would always complain at work the next day. The General might have gotten the idea that he would rather face you at a game he can win then one you might."

"He does like to control everything," Ed sighed. "Have you got any chess tips? Roy wipes the floor with me every time."

"I have also heard about your current tally of losses," Falman reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "I thought this might help. The advice in this book ranges from beginners to masters. I think you will find it useful as you progress rather than needing to look into other resources."

"Really?" Ed reached forward to take the book. "Thanks, man. You're the best."

"Beating the General is never easy," Falman leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. "But I doubt he would fit in the office upon his return if you didn't take him down a peg or two."

Ed laughed with his new ally. Roy had better watch out.

XXXXXXXXX

There was a gentle breeze and the sun was shining down on them. Ed smile couldn't get any bigger. It had taken a little work, but they had done it. They had finally managed to lose their guards. Ed had transmuted a door to the next room in his bathroom. After surprising Ed neighbour they had carefully snuck out of the room and taken off running through the hospital.

Roy had led him to the roof where hospital sheets were on the line drying. Aside from that, really they had the whole place to themselves. It was nice. They talked about many things. Ed finally found out what Roy meant by a non-traditional family. It included his crew, but also apparently many ladies he considered to be his sisters that worked at a brothel that his Aunt owned. It surprised Ed in a lot of ways, but it also explained so much about the man.

They had been up there for hours before they were finally found. Hughes had come with the guards, apparently going nuts over their disappearance. Roy tried to explain they just wanted some time alone, but that excuse didn't seem to work with Hughes. Ed was forced back into a wheelchair and threatened with restraining him to the hospital bed if he ever tried anything like that again.

Needless to say Ed was happy he only had a week left in hospital by his doctor's estimations or he would be ready to start climbing up the walls.

XXXXXXXXX

Hughes visit started like every time Ed saw him, with pictures of Elicia being shoved into his face.

"And this one was taken just the other morning when my little princess was helping my beautiful angel make pancakes!" Hughes grinned happily.

"Hughes," Ed groaned loudly. "You couldn't have just dropped by the to show me your latest batch of photos."

"No," Hughes admitted. "But you have to admit it's a great highlight of my visit."

Ed didn't say anything and just gave him a blank stare.

"The real reason for my visit," Hughes continued. "Aside from to remind you to visit once you've discharged so you can give my darling Elicia back her teddy bear was to talk to you about Roy. Or more importantly, about you and Roy."

"What about us?" Ed frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, Ed." Hughes started. "You know I'm happy that you and Roy are starting to get to know one another better. I just want to make sure we have an understanding of the sort of thing you should expect and how your actions might impact Roy."

Ed crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm very aware at this stage there isn't actually a relationship," Hughes continued. "Or at least not one outside of a friendship. However, now Roy is a General, his personal life will be looked at critically by the brass, media and public. If you two were to start going out, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of how that would impact you as well."

"What business is it of anyone's what he does in his private life?" Ed asked.

"As a General," Hughes explained. "He is responsible for the safety, security and wellbeing of the country. Not on the same level as the Fuhrer, but he's only one step away now. He's in the running to be the next Fuhrer if he can hold his ground long enough for Hakuro to stand down or something to happen to him. Generals are constantly being put up and torn down. I'm just looking to make sure it's not because of his personal life that he loses his chance at his goal is all."

"I wouldn't do anything to threaten that," Ed insisted.

"Not on purpose," Hughes agreed. "But you are a trouble magnet. Then there is also our current threat. This could make you a new type of target for them if your friendship became something more."

"I am not a trouble magnet," Ed argued. "Shit just happens."

"Trouble magnet," Hughes repeats. "Already the newspapers have noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together. They have put it down to recovery and bonding over your trauma."

Ed snorted at that.

"But," Hughes continued. "They have still noticed none the less. I want you both to be happy, but I don't want you going into this unprepared."

"So explain then," Ed sighed. "What sort of things would fuck things up for Roy?"

"You publically acting against him or something he's working towards," Hughes explained. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist. That means a lot. You have a lot of power in your own right and the support of the people. If you're not supporting Roy in everything he does, it will create problems for his politically and give the press a lot of ammunition for turning the public against him."

Ed nodded quietly as he listened.

"We've already taken care of the fact that you are no longer under his command," Hughes continued. "So fraternisation is no longer a concern, but there are going to be some people who will want to look deeper into when this all started. They might accuse Roy of abusing his power over you or for you. They might say that this actually started when you first joined the military."

"That's fucking sick," Ed said in disgust. "Who the fuck would say that?"

"Anyone who might want to bring Roy down," Hughes sighed. "Anyway they know how. They also might suggest that is how you got your position, through sexual favours."

"What the fuck?!" Ed growled.

"It's not a new rumour, Ed." Hughes said calmly. "It's just the whispers of the jealous. It's never had any ground and never been taken seriously by anyone. I just thought I should warn you in case you hear some of the whispers yourself. The last thing we need is you attacking someone over a rumour."

Ed crossed his arms again as he seethed. Who the fuck would think something like that? He never followed Roy's commands when he was younger and went out of his way to make more paperwork for the man. No one who knew them would ever think that Ed would have done that for Roy at the time.

"If you and Roy decide that you want a more romantic relationship," Hughes continued when he realised he wasn't going to get a response. "It would be advisable that we make it public knowledge before it gets turned around on us. Obviously not in a press conference, but just having the two of you going out somewhere public together as a couple without it looking like you're trying to hide it. There are a few events coming up soon that would do the trick."

"If we decide to take it that far," Ed said quietly.

Ed had really enjoyed his time with Roy. Especially, since he was really getting to know Roy better. But did Roy still want more or was he continent with just a friendship?

"Regardless," Hughes said gently. "Just think about Roy before you act. Even as a friend you can influence how people think of Roy. Remember that."

As if Ed wasn't nervous enough about fucking things up with Roy, he had this to think about too now?

XXXXXXXXX

Roy had been about to set up the chess set again when Ed revealed the cards that Falman had brought him. There was a nervous flicker in Roy's eyes for a moment before he put the chess set back in the bag.

"Shall we continue our current side game with this one too?" Ed asked curiously.

"Sure," Roy agreed as Ed shuffled the cards. "Poker?"

"To start with," Ed nodded.

While he didn't have long sleeves to give him his usual advantages, he was still an excellent poker player. Roy never saw it coming. Good thing they weren't playing for cash because Roy would have had to sell his house the way he played that day.

XXXXXXXXX

Al walked slowly with Ed down the corridor of the hospital. For most of the week, Ed had been able to make small trips around the hospital without the aid of his crutches. However, he was still quick to tire and grow out of breath. The crutches were abandoned now as Ed walked on his own two legs. Ed was already thinking his training regimen through to help increase his stamina even if it was against his physio's wishes. What makes that idiot think he would listen to him over Winry when he never listened to her either?

His guards were on either side of him and Al. An orderly wasn't far behind with a wheelchair. It was normally hospital policy that Ed had to be in wheelchair, but he wasn't having any of that. How was he meant to build up his strength again if they continued to insist he take the easy way out? Al had been listening intently to the doctor about what Ed was meant to be doing as an outpatient now. This included what meds to take and when, organising follow up appoints with the doctor and physio appointment to continue his recover, signs of complications, possible side effects of the meds and the rest of it. Honestly, they treated him like this wasn't his first time as an outpatient.

Al had moved himself into Ed's apartment since he had arrived in Central and waited for Ed to wake up. Since Ed had woken up, Al had continued to stay there upon Ed's insistence since it would be silly for him to stay anywhere else. Al had then said it would only be fair then if he stayed long enough to help with Ed's recovery and to help him look into the control alchemy.

Ed had explained the alchemy to Al and they both agree that it needed to be destroyed as soon as possible. Al had taken to look into as much of the public library about this as possible while Ed had been in hospital. It didn't really help that Ed hadn't managed to get a great look at the array at the time. A rash decision that would continue to make this more difficult than it should have been.

The drive back to Ed's apartment was silent for the most part. The walk to the car had been draining on Ed's part. He would have to start taking daily walks to build up his stamina. The only benefit Ed seemed to notice from his guards was the fact that they were able to drive them around, and seemed to do so without complaint. Saved waiting for a taxi.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a few days after Ed was released from hospital when Roy turned up at Ed's door. It would seem Al had invited Roy over for dinner without telling Ed. The sneaky brat.

The only thing that made hanging out with Roy more awkward then being constantly watched by his guards was being constantly watched by Al instead.

It was only when Roy left that Al allowed a grin to creep across his face. He looked like the cat that got the canary.

"So," Al said slowly. "When are you actually going to ask him out?"


	2. The General Shuffle

**The General Shuffle**

 _Today Fuhrer Hakuro announced that recently promoted General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, will be stationed here in Central city instead of being sent North to take the position of former General Lambert. This comes as a surprise to most, ranging from military personal to the public. Usually, a new General is sent to a post around this great country of ours, allowing more senior serving General's a chance to return to Central._

 _It could very well be that other Generals have denied the opportunity, but it is highly unlikely. Instead, an inside source suspects that the military plans to use their new General to lure Lambert and the men he is working with into the open. This would definitely be an easier feat to achieve here in Central with the support and manpower. However, would the risk to the public be worth it? Would these dangerous men even be tempted or simply wait for a better opportunity?_

 _General Thompson has been sent North in General Mustang's place for the time being. It could be when the threat is gone that General Mustang will need to take his turn in the remote locations. This would be nothing too new since he served in the East when he was just a Colonel. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to be posted there a second time in familiar surroundings? Only time will tell._

 _Regardless, getting the drop on General Mustang will not be easy, especially as he starts to make such a swift recovery. He's been spotted out and about a lot lately. His frequent visits to the hospital have had nothing to do with his condition, but instead spending time with the young Lieutenant Colonel Elric. Lieutenant Colonel Elric has been recovering at a much slower pace. This could be attributed to his automail, coma or perhaps both according to medical experts._

 _"Automail is a very demanding piece of equipment," Doctor James, a head doctor at Central General Hospital. "It tends to draw on more energy from the body to function then a regular limb and that's without taking into consideration the energy required by the supporting muscles that then have to take the burden of the weight."_

 _Doctor Aaron James is not Lieutenant Colonel Elric's doctor since he is currently being treated at a military hospital since being transferred from the public hospital up North when he was first treated for his injuries. Lieutenant Colonel Elric's doctors refused to comment on his condition._

 _"Then we need to also consider the effect being in a coma has had on Elric's body," Doctor James explained. "Even a short coma can have an effect on how long it takes the patient to get back on their feet. However, his extended stay in hospital is probably nothing to worry about. It would just be precautionary before he becomes an outpatient for the remainder of his medical leave. No doubt the famed Fullmetal Alchemist will be back to his usual level of fitness to defend our country in no time."_

 _General Mustang has always been known for the care and compassion he expresses for the people who work under him. So perhaps these visits are routine for him, but are they? Regardless, Lieutenant Colonel Elric was released from hospital yesterday to begin his recovery in the comfort of his own home._

MATT GILBERTSON

XXXXXXXXX

"Brother!" Al yelled when he noticed what Ed was doing.

This, of course, brought the guards attention to the fact that Ed had been halfway out the window and about to scale the building. Ed took one look at the guards, who had been busy with their poker game and were now running across the room at him, before doubling his efforts to start moving quicker. While he did escape his guard, his brother was quickly following him out the window.

"I'll get him," Ed heard Al assuring the guards.

Ed was currently pulling himself up a pipe. The activity was causing his stomach to throb. Ed pushed through. He had been hoping to slip out and get some time to himself. However, it would seem he really hadn't thought his plan through very well. Normally, he would have been on the roof long before now. So it was no surprise when Al easily caught up to him. Al grabbed the pipe and Ed.

"Stop," Al told him gently. "I've got you. You look like you're about to pop a stitch."

"Don't have any…" Ed panted from the pain and being winded.

Ed could feel Al holding him up and taking some of the weight for him.

"You're an idiot," Al sighed heavily as he looked around.

"Do you think that changed while you were gone," Ed said tightly as he allowed one of his arms that wasn't needed to hold himself up to hold his stomach.

"Not really," Al smiled a little. "However, I did think it would take you longer then forty eight hours before you started climbing the walls. I never would have thought you might literally do it, but I really shouldn't have put it past you."

"I'm just tired of being watched all the time," Ed massaged his stomach gently. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"You do remember you live on the fourth floor of a seven floor apartment block, right?" Al raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Ms. Sami will let us in if I knock on her window?"

"Don't you dare!" Ed growled. "I'll finish what I started. It's just another floor."

"And a six floor drop," Al gave Ed a very serious look.

"Just give me a minute," Ed groaned.

"I'm going to give you something alright when we get off the side of this building," Al muttered.

Suddenly, Al looked up and smiled. Ed hesitated before looking up himself and groaning again. The guards had gotten onto the roof and found some rope. They were lowering it down to them.

"I am not being heaved up there," Ed glared at Al.

"You are," Al told him. "Or you're going through Ms. Sami's window. It's your choice."

Ed growled again.

"I'm going to make that choice for you in a minute," Al returned Ed's glare. "I can't hold you up here forever. You're not light and I'm not in the armour anymore."

And there it was. Suddenly, Ed had no trouble making a decision. However, explain why they were hanging off the side of a building to Ms. Sami was not easy and Al had been very wise not to let go of him or Ed would have bolted the moment he was through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You know," Al said slowly when they got back to Ed's apartment with the guards in tow. "If you wanted to sneak out to go and see Roy alone, you could have said something."

"That's not why I did it," Ed frowned and tried to ignore the blush that coloured his cheeks faintly. "That has nothing to do with. And you so would not have helped."

"Okay," Al agreed as he steered Ed towards the couch. "I wouldn't have, but that's only because they have been appointed to you for a reason."

"I can take care of myself," Ed huffed as he sat down.

"Of course you can," Al signalled that he wanted Ed's shirt lifted. "It's not like you'd get yourself shot or climb the side of a building when you haven't finished getting back up to full strength. That's definitely not my brother at all."

"Ha ha," Ed lifted his shirt.

Al poked and prodded Ed's stomach.

"I don't think you've done too much damage to yourself," Al concluded. "Just over exerted your muscles. Maybe pulled one or two. Nothing some rest and relaxation won't cure."

Ed shoved his shirt back down with a heavy sigh. He was tired of resting. It's all he had done for ages. Ed just wanted life to start going on again as per normal. Save, of course, Roy.

"So," Al grinned up at him. "Are you going to ask him out or what?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The teasing from Al was constant. While it was not always vocal, Ed would often find the newspaper with Roy's picture in it circles by a love heart. In the end, Ed was glad for the chance to have a break from his brother when it was time for his physio appointment. Al took the opportunity to do some shopping, while the guards kept a very close eye on Ed.

Since the window incident they had been much more vigil in watching over him. It would seem they also reported the indicant to Hughes considering the phone call Ed got the next day. That had been a headache that Ed would be happy to avoid in the future. Though, it probably wasn't over since Hughes had invited him and Al over for dinner later that week. Probably just a good chance to grill him in person. But at least Gracia and Elicia would be there.

The drive to the hospital was eventless and boring. Ed wasn't exactly thrilled to be coming back to this place so soon after being discharged after all. However, there was an upside to the trip. He'd get to see Roy without his brother being there to tease him about it. They scheduled their appointments together on purpose. After spending so much time together recently it was weird to imagine going a few days without Roy's company. Ed had physio three times a week, while Roy was down to once a week. That would mean a whole week between visits unless Roy came to see him or he went to see Roy.

A date. A date would be a really good idea. A chance to see Roy in a more private setting, or as private as it could get with their guards anyway. Roy had dated a lot in the past. Where would they go? Ed wanted to make sure his date with Roy would match up to anything that some airhead had done with him in the past. A restaurant? A fancy restaurant. Roy was used to fancy. Though, Ed would have just been having with hamburgers in the park. Hardly a classic date. Roy deserved better then burgers in the park.

Ed didn't even realise the car had stopped until one of the guards opened the door and caught his attention.

"Sir?" One said. "We've arrived."

"Thanks," Ed sighed as he got out of the car. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir?"

"As many times as you like, Sir." The guard smirked at him.

"Fucking bastard," Ed muttered.

"Did I hear my name?" Came a voice.

Ed looked up and saw Roy waiting for him outside the hospital.

"Not you," Ed sighed as he walked over to Roy.

"Something wrong?" Roy inquires.

"Nothing really," Ed shrugs it off. "Let's head inside."

Roy let it slide and followed Ed into the hospital.

"How have you been enjoying your freedom?" Roy asked.

"What freedom?" Ed snorted. "I have these guards just one step behind me and even if I manage to give them the slip Al is there to drag me back."

"Or up from what I hear," Roy commented with a small smile on his face. "Or did I hear wrong that you've taken to literally climbing the walls to escape?"

"Hughes told you?!" Ed groaned loudly.

"He may have said something," Roy admitted. "Can I ask why you did something so stupid?"

"I just wanted to get away for a while," Ed admitted. "I didn't think it would be that hard."

"You're still recovering," Roy assured him. "Give it a few weeks and you'll probably think it was easy again."

"Are you encouraging me to get away from my guards?" Ed frowned.

"No," Roy amended. "I want you safe. But I also want you back to full health. It means that the guards will just be a precaution when I know you can take care of yourself."

Ed sighed again and changed the subject.

"Are you still staying with Hughes then?" Ed asked.

"No," Roy replied. "I moved back into my house a few days ago. I needed my own space."

"I know how that feels," Ed agreed.

"You are welcome to join me though," Roy commented. "Company is always welcome."

"Guards and all?" Ed asked.

"It's not like we have a choice on that front," Roy sighed a little.

They arrived at the waiting room without any dramas. The nurse signed them in as they took a moment to sit and wait to be called in.

"Any idea on when you'll be returning to light duty?" Ed asked.

"I've got another month off," Roy told him. "They want me to see a physiologist and get assessed before I can return. You'll need to get one too."

"Don't see the point," Ed made a face. "It's not like we were ever really that sane in the first place considering what we do."

"True," Roy laughed. "Alchemists are never truly considered sane, but they want us as sane as possible. It's just the brass covering themselves considering what a fuck up the training has become."

"Roy Mustang?" Came a voice. "Edward Elric?"

Both men stopped their conversation and looked up when called. A young doctor was standing with a clip and made eye contact with them. He was blond and had blue eyes. He was a tall man with a similar build to Roy. He gave them a friendly smile as he approached.

"That's us," Roy responded to the call.

"My name is Doctor Jones," he greeted them. "But most of my patients just call me Ajax. Your previous doctor who was taking charge of your physio has taken leave, so I'll be taking your treatment for moment."

"Oh," Ed said quietly and frowned.

"Do you specialize in recovery and habitation?" Roy asked.

"Not specifically," Ajax smiled at them. "I'm a bit of an all-rounder. I have done a bit of everything and I'm currently just filling in wherever needed for the time being. Now I believe the General was first?"

"I was," Roy nodded.

Ajax held out his hand and Roy took it.

"Nice to meet you, General." Ajax shook his hand. "If you'll follow me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, and many badly rehearsed speeches about asking Roy out later, Ajax and Roy returned.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ajax called him up.

"See you soon," Roy gave him a smile as he passed.

Ed followed Ajax into one of the treatment rooms.

"I see from your patient notes that you were shot recently," Ajax said as he closed the door. "And have only recently woken up from a three week coma. Is that about the sum of it?"

"Yeah," Ed sighed. "It's just building up my core muscles again really. Getting areas of my stomach to move with ease again."

"Come and lay down," Ajax invited him to the table. "Let me see how things are."

Ed laid down on the table. Ajax pulled up his shirt and had a bit of a feel.

"Have you exerted yourself lately?" Ajax asked. "Your muscles seem a little tense."

"I might have," Ed admitted.

"What did you do?" Ajax pressed the whole his hand against Ed's stomach.

"None of your business," Ed growled.

"I can hardly help you if I'm uninformed," Ajax stared at him, his hand still pressing on Ed's stomach.

"I over exerted my muscles," Ed repeated. "End of story."

Ajax stared at him for a moment before taking his hand off of Ed's stomach.

"Alright," Ajax sighed. "Let's have a look at how they work."

The rest of the appointment was full of awkward silences and gentle stretching of Ed's limbs. Ed was starting to miss his last doctor and he hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you think of him?" Roy asked.

"Ajax?" Ed looked up from his coffee. "Weird. Nosy as fuck."

"You'll only need to see him for a few more weeks," Roy assured him.

"Whatever," Ed sighed and changed the subject. "Look. I was thinking. Now that I'm not stuck in a stupid hospital that you might like to…"

Roy waited patiently for Ed to find the right words. It seems that all that time practising in the waiting room had not really helped him get over how nervous he was about asking. What if Roy was happy just as things are?

"Go out some time?" Ed managed as he started to blush. "As friends. For dinner."

"Just friends?" Roy asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Ed said quietly. "Just friends."

"And if I wanted it to be more than just friends?" Roy asked him carefully. "What if I wanted it to be a date?"

"Umm," Ed felt his heart starting to race. "That would be good too."

"Did you really think I would just let it be as friends?" Roy asked him curiously.

"I wasn't sure if you just wanted things to stay as they are," Ed mentioned quietly.

"Things have been good," Roy agreed. "But I did say I wanted to see where this might go, remember?"

"I do," Ed smiled a little.

"So where are you taking me?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Um…" Ed had no idea. "I'll get back to you?"

"Okay," Roy nodded.

"How about Friday night?" Ed said. "I'll call you when I have a place?"

"I like the sound of that," Roy nodded before grabbing a napkin and starting to write on it. "You can reach me on this number."

And like that, Ed had a date with Roy. Suddenly, his week just seemed a little bit better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed had hoped that the teasing from Al would stop when he announced the date, but it once got worse from there. Now Al was taking him out shopping for a 'decent' outfit. Since apparently anything Ed owned wasn't considered decent apparently. With it all came little teasing comments about the whole situation. Ed almost wished Al would go back to Xing. Almost.

In the end, Ed had made reservations at a restaurant called The Ruby Red Flamingo. Sounded so fucking ridiculous, but apparently had good food without completely being over budget. Not that Ed was overly worried about money considering how well being a state alchemist paid, but still. He never saw the point in wasting heaps of money for something as simple as eating out. Especially, when takeout was equally satisfying.

"Hold still!" Al slapped Ed's hands out of the way. "I've only just ironed this shirt. I will not have you making creases in it before you're out the door."

Ed sighed heavily and gave up. Al tugged at the collar of the red dress shirt and seemed happy with how it was sitting. Al had tried to convince Ed to get something less… Ed like. But a lot of the shirts they had looked at seemed so boring. Plus, red was badass. He needed something familiar to try and keep his confidence up after all. Some plain black dress slacks completed the outfit with a matching black jacket.

"There," Al smiled. "Now you don't look like someone going to the local deli."

"There's nothing wrong with the local deli," Ed said defensively as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"There is when it's meant to be a date," Al sighed. "Especially a first date, Brother."

"It's just dinner," Ed said as he tightened his pony tail.

"Either way I won't be waiting up," Al said innocently.

"Liar," Ed snorted.

The sound of the bell cut Al off from replying.

"Why is he picking you up anyway?" Al asked. "You asked him out."

"He insisted since I'm paying and all," Ed sighed as they headed for the door. "It's not like he's driving considering his guards will be doing all that for him."

"Just remember to use protection," Al lectured him. "As much as I won't be getting a niece or nephew from this doesn't mean you won't get an STI."

"Al!" Ed was caught off guard by the comment. "It's just dinner!"

"I'm sure that's how it's always starts," Al nodded sagely to himself. "But he didn't get his reputation for nothing."

"This conversation ends now," Ed opened the door and didn't even greet Roy who was standing there looking sexy as fuck. "Goodnight, Al."

"Night, Brother!" Al called out as Ed slammed the door shut.

Naturally this didn't quite have the same affect Ed was after since the door opened again so his guards could follow him out. Ed caught his brother grinning at him smugly.

"Fucking brat," Ed growled under his breath.

"Well hello to you too," Roy interrupted his thoughts.

Ed turned suddenly to Roy and blushed.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Ummm…Hi."

"Had an eventful day have we?" Roy turns and leads them down the hallway.

"Just annoying really," Ed sighed. "Sorry. Al just decided to be an idiot all day. Really couldn't wait to get out of there."

"At least this time you went out the front door," Roy smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Ed groaned. "I'm never going to stop hearing about that, am I?"

"Not for a little while," Roy confirmed as they approached the elevators. "But I promise not to bring it up too much."

"Thanks," Ed rolled his eyes as they called the elevator.

"So where are you taking me?" Roy asked curiously as they stepped into the elevator.

"Some really stupidly fancy place that won't cost me an arm and a leg," Ed responded with a smile as he pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"Ah," Roy said as he smiled back. "Sounds like it'll be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the restaurant was fairly peaceful. Ed's guards took a separate car to the restaurant.

"Only you would pick a place like this," Roy laughed when he saw the ridiculous name.

"Well I thought it would suit you," Ed shrugged a little.

"Flamingo?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Well red is pretty badass, right?" Ed tried.

"Only on you," Roy sighed. "Shall we go in?"

"After you," Ed shot forward and grabbed the door to open it for Roy.

"Such a gentleman," Roy laughed as he went through the door.

"Well I can't be a bad ass all the time," Ed smiled as he followed Roy in, purposefully closing the door before the guards followed them in.

"Doesn't seem to stop you though," Roy smirked as one of the guards opened the door and followed them in.

Another guard followed them in, but he went straight for the kitchen instead of hanging by their side like the first guard was. The other guards seemed to take various positions outside. How romantic to have an audience to their entire first date. Ed really hadn't thought about that.

"Sorry," Ed sighed. "I kind of forgot how we would have some plus ones for this part."

"It doesn't make it much different from when we were hanging out at the hospital," Roy shrugged. "Or when we go out for coffee."

"True," Ed admitted as they approached the greet area for the restaurant.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Elric," Ed replied.

"You have a table for two?" She asked and looked up at their guard.

"He'll just be hoovering," Ed sighed. "He won't actually be joining us."

"Understood," she nodded. "If you follow me, I will take you to your table."

The restaurant looked as fancy as the name suggested and it made Ed feel a little awkward. It definitely wasn't his sort of scene. Roy took advantage of his distraction and pulled out a seat for Ed.

"Hey," Ed frowned. "I'm meant to be doing that for you."

"You got the door," Roy reasoned. "Let me do this for you."

"Fine," Ed smiled as he tried not to blush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Roy said happily as Ed sat down and Roy pushed the chair in.

"Have you been here before?" Ed asked as he grabbed the menu.

"Once," Roy admitted as he sat down. "But I'm rather looking forward to this time."

"Ah," Ed said, feeling slightly awkward.

"It was a meeting among Colonels," Roy reassured him. "Not a date."

"Oh," Ed said, the awkward feeling increased. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if it had been though."

"I know," Roy said quietly. "I just want to be clear and honest with you."

"Thanks," Ed said. "So can you recommend anything good?"

"Anything but the oysters," Roy said. "One of the other Colonels had those and it didn't end well for him."

"Thanks for the heads up," Ed said as he scanned the menu. "Do similar ranks go out for dinners often?"

"Not really," Roy explained. "It's normally only once every six months for Colonels and higher ranks. It's meant to encourage a sense of comradery, but considering we're all competing to get promotions then it just turned into a pissing contest with constant sniping and banter."

"Sounds like fun," Ed snorted.

"About as much fun as shooting yourself in the foot," Roy joked lightly.

"So glad I'll be getting out before I'm expected to do shit like that," Ed replied.

"Though I would miss the chance to hear about your shenanigans," Roy signalled for a waiter to approach their table. "Are you ready to order? Would you like any wine?"

"I've never had much," Ed admitted. "So I'll have whatever wine you're having. Though, I know what I want. As for my shenanigans, I don't need to be in the military to stir things up."

"No doubt," Roy smiled. "I'll have the marjoram roasted rack with morel panna cotta and fava beans. And you'll have?"

"The Santa Maria style tri tip," Ed placed his menu into the middle of the table. "Medium rare."

"Very good, Sirs." The waiter said. "And will you be having any wine?"

"The red house special," Roy replied.

"Of course, Sir." The waiter took their menus and left.

Ed took a moment to take in their surroundings. There was light classical music being played softly in the background, low ambient lighting and flamingos everywhere. Though, that wasn't the most distracting thing about the whole place. It was the people sneaking glances at them. Or was he just being paranoid?

"Ed?" Roy's voice brought him back to their table. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Ed looked back at Roy. "Oh. Yeah. Just been a while since I've really been out out, you know?"

"Is that all?" Roy asked as the waiter returned with their wine. "You can talk to me, Ed. I'm not going to be upset if you share something bothering you."

Ed was silent for a few moments while he thought about it. He didn't want to be a downer. Especially on their first date. He wanted conversation to flow naturally like it did most of the time. He wasn't sure why tonight really felt any different.

"This is really okay?" Ed said finally. "This isn't going to get you in trouble, right?"

"A bit late to be asking that, isn't it?" Roy laughed gently as he picked up his wine. "If this was going to be a problem, I would have said something before now. Has this been bothering you?"

"Not really," Ed admitted. "I hadn't really thought about it before now. All I can see is people looking at us and then looking away when I spot them."

"Let them look," Roy put his wine down before reaching out and taking Ed's hands in his. "If you were still in my team, it would be a problem. The newspapers might even try to make it a problem at some stage, but that doesn't matter. They are just after gossip that sells. They might even try to speculate that something did happen while I was your commanding officer, but we both know that isn't true and they have no way of proving otherwise."

"Just as long as you're sure," Ed blushed a little as their hands made contact, even if he couldn't feel the one in his right hand. "I wouldn't want to be a problem for you."

"You'll always be a problem for me," Roy said with a smile. "But not in a bad way. However, if you've got a thing for commanding officers and start hitting on Maes then we might have a problem."

"I think Gracia would have something to say about that," Ed laughed.

"That's better," Roy's smile grew. "I want tonight to be happy and pleasant. I want to see you smile and hear you laugh. We can always talk about issues and problems another time. Can we just make tonight about the good times?"

"Yeah," Ed gave Roy's hand a small squeeze before reaching for his wine. "So tell me about this wine. Is it really all that's it's cracked up to be?"

"It can be an acquired taste," Roy said honestly. "But if this one doesn't suit your fancy then we have a whole wine list to try out."

"Al's going to kill you if I go home drunk," Ed took a sip of the wine which wasn't too bad.

"Then maybe I won't let you go home," Roy said innocently as he sipped his own.

Roy didn't see the spray of wine coming, but was quick enough to move when Ed choked on his drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that went far better than I thought it would," Ed admitted as they made their way towards Ed's apartment.

"I think it went very well," Roy agreed. "Thankfully their red table cloths covered the wine you decided to share with the table."

"It was an accident," Ed groaned. "And you started it."

"I can't help where your mind goes," Roy said innocently. "Thank you for tonight. It was lovely. Shall we do it again soon?"

"Sure," Ed felt excited at the idea. "As long as you can put up with someone like me hanging around."

"Putting up with isn't how I would phrase it," Roy said lightly.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ed asked when they reached his door.

"That's a little forward," Roy remarked with a smirk. "I want to make sure I've courted you properly before I take you to bed."

Ed was silent for a moment when realised what Roy had said. He could feel his face heating up with a strong blush.

"N-No!" Ed stuttered with embarrassment. "I meant the drink. The hot beverage made up of chlorogenic and caffeoylquinic acids. I wasn't inviting you- I wouldn't- I mean- Not now!"

"Relax," Roy laughed at him gently. "I'm kidding."

Roy leaned in gently and captured Ed's stunned lips. Ed was shocked at the insinuation and the sudden action. It took a moment for his brain to react before he tried to return the kiss in his own clumsy way. Suddenly, Roy broke the kiss and smiled down gently at him.

"Have a good night, Ed." He said before leaving a very red Ed behind at the door.

When Ed finally calmed down enough to enter his apartment he found that not only had Al still been up, but he had been waiting at the door.

"Fuck off," Ed stormed past and headed straight for his door to avoid being interrogated by his little brother.


	3. Fraternization at the Flamingo

**_Fraternization at the Flamingo_**

 _General Roy Mustang has always had a reputation for being a ladies man. The rumours that came out of the East told of his prowess with the ladies and how a Friday night never went by without a lovely lady to keep him company. However, in recent times he has yet to return to the dating scene. Or at least not the dating scene we would expect him to._

 _Last night, Friday, General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric were spotted entering the Ruby Red Flamingo with their guards. In recent weeks many have noticed how close the pair had become. Most simply put it down to their recent stressful events and how that had formed a comradery style bond. However, with this recent outing it looks to be as if they are closer than anyone would have thought._

 _Not long after waking up from his three week coma, Lieutenant Colonel Elric transferred into Brigadier General Maes Hughes command. If this relationship only started after this transfer, then the relationship would be completely fine if a little controversial. However, inside sources speculate on the true beginning of the relationship._

 _"Elric was always getting away with all sorts of insubordinate behaviour," one anonymous source explained. "Large amounts of property damage, no respect for higher ranking officers and a smartass. He strutted around like he owned the joint. Probably because he had Mustang under his thumb from the beginning. There was no way he got in at such a young age without offering up something."_

 _Rumours have always gone round that the youngest state alchemist hadn't gotten in due to his talent or intelligence, but rather what his body could do for the brass or his commanding officer. However, with his actions on missions earning him the title of 'The People's Alchemist', this rumour was quickly put to rest. Another rumour put together the idea of General Mustang blackmailing Lieutenant Colonel Elric into preforming sexual acts in order to gain his title originally and to keep it since._

 _Yet with this new turn of events it could be that these rumours aren't as far from the truth as people have believed in the past. There is still a lot of speculation about what happened during the three weeks that they shared in the wild together, on the run for their lives. If you thought you were going to die, would you take every opportunity to be with the one you loved? Or is it really love at all? Considering the time spent together as commanding officer and subordinate, could it be more in lines with Stockholm syndrome?_

 _"If Elric was being blackmailed into preforming sexual acts for his title and to keep the benefits that came with it," Head of Psychology of Central University, Doctor Nathanael Todd explained. "Then it is highly likely out of stress and need to deal with this trauma that Elric would truly believe he was in love with Mustang. His young age wouldn't help matters and only add to the delusion."_

 _Until General Mustang or Lieutenant Colonel Elric issues a statement on the matter, it is hard not to speculate and be concerned about this pressing issue._

 _MATT GILBERTSON_

XXXXXXXXX

Saturday night saw Ed and Al leaving the apartment and making their way towards the Hughes resident with guards in tow. Ed made sure to grab the bear that Elicia had lent him while he was in hospital. Last night had been great. Al had even allowed his to escape to his room without an interrogation about how the night had gone.

During the day, Ed had escaped for a walk around the block. His wondering feet took him to the park. It was a familiar and peaceful place. Well, as peaceful as it could be with his guards in tow. Ed used to come here running in the morning before work. Central had a good park that was big enough that you could forget for one moment that you were actually in city. Well, until you hear the honking of horns from nearby cars anyway.

When Ed had returned home, Al was waiting for him. It came as such a relief when it was finally time to leave to go to the dinner Hughes had invited them to. Though, when Ed and Al arrived at Hughes place, he was honestly surprised to see Roy there already. Ed wasn't even aware that Roy was going to be there.

"I thought you moved back to your place," Ed said.

"I have," Roy admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't get invited nearly every night back for dinner. Someone seems to think I'm unable to take care of myself."

"That's because you can't," Hughes interrupted. "And my Angel does make the best meals in the world!"

"Big brothers!" Someone squealed as a blur of pink came bouncing into the room.

Al reacted quickly and scooped Elicia up before she could collide with Ed. Because Ed was just so fragile and breakable, being tackled by a nine year old would sent him back to hospital.

"Al!" She squealed in delight. "You brought Ed!"

"I brought myself," Ed huffed. "Thank you very much."

"And we do appreciate it," Roy remarked with a smirk.

"Fu-" Ed quickly reconsidered his word choice when he saw a gleam in Hughes' eyes. "Funny."

"You brought Snuggly back!" Elicia managed to wriggle out of Al's grip and ran over to Ed.

Snuggly? Well it was better than just bear, Ed supposed. Which is what Ed had been calling the bear up until this point. He couldn't give it a crude name, especially since it belonged to Elicia.

"Well," Ed kneeled down so he was at her level. "I almost didn't. You see Snuggly here was really good at keeping me company in hospital and seemed to be my only ally at home."

Al rolled his eyes before walking off in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt to find Gracia.

"Don't be silly, big brother." Elicia crossed her arms. "We all know the bear can't be an ally. It's a stuffed animal."

Ed was struck by her answer for a moment. When had Elicia stopped pretending her toys were alive?

"Well then I guess he better get returned to the collection then," Ed replied as he offered the bear back. "Thank you for letting me borrow him."

"Thank you for bringing him back," she smiled at him before running off in the direction of her room.

"Isn't my little princess precious?" Hughes asked as he watched her go.

Roy very unsubtly ignored his best friend and approached Ed with a smile on his face.

"How lovely to see you again," Roy gave Ed a quick peck on the cheek.

"Uhh," Ed blushed and scratched his noise. "Same."

"If you two think you could bring your attention away from one another," Hughes said, sounding a little put out. "We do have things to talk about."

"And here I thought I was invited for the pleasure of my company," Roy said dramatically.

"And so I could return a stuffed bear," Ed added.

"Very funny," Hughes smiled at them before gesturing towards the couches around the coffee table. "However, there was another reason I did want you both here. Have you seen todays paper?"

"Why bother?" Ed snorted as sat down. "It's full of shit."

"You mind your tongue," Hughes reminded Ed despite Elicia not being in the room. "The paper is nothing, but nonsense. However, today the focus of their nonsense was about you two. It seems someone managed to snap a few pictures of your little date."

Hughes pulled out a paper before joining them on the couches. The picture on the front page was of Ed and Roy leaning over the table and holding hands. Ed blushed at the fact such a private moment, excluding their protection detail, was splashed across the paper disguised as news.

"It doesn't paint a very nice picture about either of you," Hughes told them. "In fact, it paints a very bad and sick picture of your relationship."

"But our relationship has only just started," Ed frowned. "It hasn't had time to get bad yet."

"Not how they write it," Hughes pushed the paper towards them. "Read it."

Ed and Roy took a few moments to read it in silence. The speculation made feel sick. Someone honestly thought that he would allow someone to blackmail him like that? Did they seriously not know him at all? Did they not know Roy and what an amazing person he was?

"How can someone write something like this?" Ed whispered. "It's not true."

"We know that," Roy assured him. "But it sells papers. It draws attention to those who are a possible danger."

"Danger to what?" Ed frowned.

"The brass," Roy sighed. "The military have a lot of pull with this particular paper. Either they are interested in pulling my reputation down, or they don't care enough to stop it. At this stage it could go either way."

"Especially since we don't know how many of the brass are involved in the plot to kill Roy," Hughes added.

"So…" Ed was lost for words. "What do we do?"

"That is why I wanted you both here," Hughes repeated. "I need you both to agree with whatever course of action we take. We have a few options and each has their own advantages and disadvantages."

"Did you know this would happen?" Ed asked as he looked at Roy.

"I suspected it might," Roy replied honestly.

"And you still thought it would be a good idea?" Ed was confused.

"Somethings are worth the risk," Roy shrugged.

"We have the option of just coming out to the press," Hughes interrupted. "At this stage it looks like it will be our best option. It will allow the media to question the relationship, but it will put us back in control of the information."

"I agree," Roy turned his attention to Hughes. "They will continue to run stories for the next few months, but if the relationship seems as normal as any other then they will simply lose interest and more on."

"Is this normal?" Ed frowned. "I didn't think the media really focused on the personal lives of the military."

"Very normal," Hughes sighed. "Especially the big names with fancy titles. Whether they be state given like 'Flame' or community gifted like 'The People's Alchemist'. The people want to know who is running their country and keeping them safe. They want to know that there are good men and women looking out for them."

"That or they don't have a life of their own," Roy muttered.

"So do we just release a statement?" Ed leaned back into the couch.

"Are you okay with us going public?" Roy asked.

"It's a little late for that," Ed sighed. "Whether I want it or not I am in the paper. Either it can be because I'm your lap dog and always have been or I can be your… whatever I am."

"Boyfriend?" Roy suggested. "Partner? Better half?"

"Hah!" Ed laughed at the last one. "Better half? Don't be silly, Roy. Partner though. I think I could live with that one."

"It will mean that the media will probably approach you though," Hughes continued. "If they do, just don't answer any of their questions. Don't even say 'no comment'. They can use that and decontextualize it to make it sound like an omission of guilt. Your guards can deal with keeping them away from you physically. Don't touch them or they might cry assault."

Ed frowned when he realised that this was all directed at him.

"Why am I getting the third degree?" Ed growled. "I haven't done anything yet."

"Yet," Hughes repeated. "I know you've got a lot better handle on your temper then when you were younger, but I still wouldn't want to risk it. Roy is used to dealing with the media. He's had to since the war. It only gets worse as you rise through the ranks. Most Generals are considered to be in the race to be next in line for the Fuhrer. The last thing Roy needs is a scandal pulling him out of favour with the public or the brass."

"The brass already hate him," Ed huffed. "You said this wasn't going to be a problem for you."

"It's not going to be," Roy assured him gently. "We're just not looking for any unnecessary trouble on top of everything else at the moment. It's just the way things happen when it comes to politics."

"You do realise that I will fuck this up, right?" Ed looked down at his hands. "I always tend to put my foot in my mouth."

"I'm aware that you're more candid then most," Roy said carefully as he reached out and took Ed's hand. "It's a quality that I really admire in you. I'm not asking you to not be yourself, just to try and be mindful that anything you say could be turned around in a way that you didn't mean. You might mess up, but I'm sure we'll get through it. I already wish you didn't have to put up with the reporters."

"How are we going to come out then?" Ed asked, with a small blush as he gave Roy's hand a squeeze.

"We'll release a statement tomorrow morning to the press from the office," Hughes picked up the newspaper. "They'll probably come looking for you Ed at some stage tomorrow or the day after once they have the statement."

"And I just have to say nothing," Ed nodded. "No matter what?"

"No matter what," Hughes repeated as he put the paper away.

"Dinner is ready!" A small squealing girl came running into the room, quickly disbursing the nervous feeling Ed had in the pit of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Al asked. "I could come with you."

"I'll be fine," Ed assured his brother as he pulled his shoes on. "I can't sit inside all day and I can't have you with me all the time. I'm just going to the park and back. Maybe I'll grab something nice for lunch at the deli. I won't be any longer than an hour."

"If you are any longer than an hour," Al grumbled. "Then I am coming looking for you."

"You're turning into a mother hen again," Ed pointed out as he started to stretch.

"Well someone has to look after you," Al replied.

"I can look after myself," Ed sighed as he continued his stretches.

"Last time I left you to look after yourself you got yourself shot," Al reminded him.

"You can't blame that completely on me," Ed said in his defence. "There was a bastard running around with super bad alchemy and was trigger happy."

"We're not talking about Roy this time?" Al teased him.

"No," Ed growled. "I'll be an hour. See you later, Al!"

Ed left the apartment quickly before his brother could continue teasing him. His guards followed him out the door with their standard side arms and runners. He had been kind enough to give some warning that he was going for a run. He's used to running around in combat boots, but those stupid ass boots that are regulation are anything but combat ready.

Ed quickly finished off his stretches before starting his jog at a light pace. His guards stayed slightly behind him, but kept his pace. For his first run, Ed only wanted to take things slowly and carefully. He could step it up every day and hopefully get to light sparing with Al by the end of the week. Even if it was just slow and going through the movements of different forms. If Al refused, then he could always just shadow spar, but it really didn't do much for him.

Most of the run to the park was quiet. They were almost at the park when the peaceful morning was interrupted. It took Ed by surprised when then was suddenly a flash of and someone stepped into his way. Ed almost crashed into them when they started talking to him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric!" The person, a woman Ed realised, said quickly. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

"What?" Ed frowned and moved to run past her, but she quickly blocked his way. "Who the hell are you?"

"A curious fan," she answered a little too quickly. "Have you heard about the recent speculation of your relationship with General Mustang?"

"Are you a reporter?" Ed took a step back as he guards stepped up to his side.

"I just a few questions," she approached him again, but the guards blocked her path. "You could clear the air and put all the rumours to rest."

"I haven't got-" Ed started before he remembered what Hughes had told him.

Don't talk to reporters. Not even 'no comment'. That was what he was told.

"Yes?" She tried to push him. "Are you saying you haven't got a relationship with General Mustang? Can you tell me about your night at the Ruby Red Flamingo?"

"Sir?" One of the guards said. "Might I suggest we head back to the apartment?"

"For fuck's sake," Ed growled. "I just wanted to go for a run."

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric!" Someone from across the street called out. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

Ed turned and saw several people running over to him and many of them had cameras. He'd kind of dealt with reporters in the past, but they never seemed to actively seek him out. They normally hung around the entrance to headquarters and questioned him there. He'd just tell them to fuck off and force his way past. Now he was worried that doing that would cause Roy some harm. He didn't want to do that.

"Sir?" The other guard turned and looked at him.

Ed turned and ran. There was no thinking in it, he just ran. Maybe he could make it back to the apartment without running into more reporters. He could hear his guards calling out to him and the reporters pleading with him to answer some questions. Ed pushed himself to full speed. He could fill a slight amount of discomfort in his stomach, but he pushed past that. The voices started to fade behind him, including those of his guards. Hughes was going to be so pissed that he was without them, but maybe he understand?

Ed was nearly halfway back to the apartment when he needed to take a break. He'd been running as hard and fast as he could and now his stomach muscles were really protesting. Thankfully, there was an empty bus bench on the side of the road that he managed to collapse into. He panted heavily and loudly as he tried to catch his breath. This was embarrassing. He's used to being able to run halfway across the city without breaking a sweat.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked him, causing Ed to look up.

There was an older man, probably a little older then Roy, staring at him as he sat down at the bus stop. He had short dark brown hair and hard brown eyes. Something about him gave Ed pause, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Huh?" Ed tried to get his breathing under control. "Oh. I'm fine."

"In a hurry to catch the bus?" The man frowned a little. "Running like that you'd probably be much faster than the bus."

"Nah," Ed laughed a little. "Just needed to rest a moment. I'm almost home anyway."

"Fair enough," the man replied with a shrug. "You must be having an interesting day then."

"More like annoying," Ed sighed. "I just wanted to go for a stupid run and then I get harassed by all sorts of assholes."

"That's why you were running like a bat out of hell?" the man inquired.

"Sometime like that," Ed leaned back in the seat. "Just some people that can't mind their own business and seem to think it's okay to harass someone who's just trying to go about their day."

"Sounds like you've had a rough morning," the man sympathised. "It's days like that where I'm happy to have my wife waiting at home for you. Anyone waiting at home for you to make this day better?"

"My little brother," Ed smiled. "Though he'll probably say that he told me so. Now I won't be allowed out without him again for a while. He's a bit of a mother hen."

"Family can be like that," he nodded. "No one else waiting at home for you?"

"Well there is someone else," Ed smiled as he thought of Roy. "But it's still pretty new. He'll probably laugh at me or something. It always seems like he handles things like that pretty well."

"That doesn't sound very supportive," the man frowned.

"He is though," Ed corrected him. "He does so much for me and is always there when I need him. Even before we started going out. He supported me through some really rough times."

"Sounds like a good guy," the man nodded. "How long have you been-"

"Sir!" Called out a familiar voice.

Ed looked up and saw his guards running down the street. He sighed loudly. Seems his few moments of piece were gone. Though, Ed was very relieved to see that the horde of reporters weren't following them.

"Sir," one of the guards panted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ed answered. "You look like you could use a seat though."

"We'll rest at the apartment," the other guard replied. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yeah well…" Ed just shrugged as he got off. "Let's just head back. Thanks for the chat."

"Hope your day gets better," the man smiled at him as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes appearing at their door that night, looking more than a little angry, caught Ed off guard.

"Tell me you didn't slip your guard on purpose," Hughes said quietly.

Hughes voice was quiet, but at the same time it wasn't comforting like it normally was. If anything, it made Ed feel so much younger then he had felt in years. Al frowned, but said nothing while the guards just went back to their poker game.

"I didn't," Ed responded when he found his voice. "I just didn't want to say anything to the reports. I kind of panicked."

"Do you have any idea the position you placed yourself in?" Hughes continued as he waved an envelope round.

"Hughes," Ed sighed. "I can look after myself. Why else would you have set me up to protect Roy up in the first place for that stupid excuse for a training exercise?"

"Because I didn't have any better options," Hughes stated as he started to open the envelope. "I had tried to get myself added to the training, but I had already done it. That and I knew you wouldn't be alone, I was sending you to be a team. A team of veterans who would have your back no matter what. By ditching your guard you leave any back up I can give you."

"I don't need-" Ed started and was cut off when a picture was shoved in his face.

For once, the picture was not of Elicia, but of Edward himself. However, the picture had been drawn on with a marker. Ed recognised that the picture was taken earlier today when he was running with his guards. The picture drawn onto the photo was of a reticule from a snipers scope around Ed's head.

"You followed me this morning?" Ed frowned. "This is a stupid way to make a point."

"I didn't take these pictures," Hughes raised his voice. "They came with a letter from the people targeting Roy. It seems that they're now targeting you since you can't help but throw yourself into the firing line."

"There's more?" Ed asked and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Hughes gave him the pictures before crossing his arms as Ed examined the pictures. There were twenty pictures in total. All but one had a snipers scope reticule drawn on it. The last one was of Ed sitting on the bench at the bus stop, but his eyes had crosses over them and a red dot had been added to his forehead.

"I doubt your guards can stop a sniper," Ed says soberly before handing the photos back. "What does this mean?"

"It means the terrorists are here," Hughes said quietly. "They're in Central and according to their letter, your days are numbered. Roy's days are numbered. You can't leave your guards again. Not for a second."

"But-" Ed tried to argue.

"If not for yourself," Hughes interrupted. "Then for mine, Al and Roy's peace of mind?"

"Fine," Ed sighed. "I'll try to do better."

"Good," Hughes seemed relieved. "Is there anything else I should know?"


	4. Not the First Thing on His Mind

**_Not the First Thing on his Mind_**

 _Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric speaks fondly of his little brother, Alphonse Elric, as he sat down with ace reporter Matt Gilbertson. It was a great surprise to hear that when the young Lieutenant Colonel thought of home, that his thoughts went to the little brother rather than the Flame._

 _When asked about the General, Elric smiled gently before responding. He classes the relationship as 'pretty new'. When pressed about a more specific time frame, Elric was dragged away by his guard. It would seem there had been an eventful day._

 _During the short interview, Elric admitted that the General isn't always as supportive as he would have the public believe. However, Elric doesn't seem fazed about the lack support and even made excuses for Mustang. This could be some of that influence of their past relationship as commander and subordinate._

 _Obviously, the public are far more concerned for the wellbeing of the 'People's Alchemist' then the 'Hero of Ishval'._

 _MATT GILBERTSON_

XXXXXXXXX

To be perfectly honest, Ed had not been expecting to see Hughes again so soon after his scolding yesterday about breaking away from his guard. So when the older man came back the next day looking just as mad, if not madder, Ed was rather taken back.

"When did you talk to a reporter?!" Hughes demanded. "Didn't you listen to a single thing I said the other night?"

"I didn't," Ed insisted. "I ran off remember? I didn't talk to no stupid reporter!"

"Sir," One of the guards interrupted. "You were talking to a man at the bus stop when we found you."

"Yeah," Ed admitted. "But he wasn't a reporter. He was just some guy waiting for the bus."

"How can you know for sure he wasn't a reporter," Hughes challenged him. "They don't always come right out and say it. Or that man could have told a reporter anything you said."

"I just said shit like how fed up I was about people not minding their own business," Ed explained. "I didn't say anything really."

"Nothing about unsupportive Roy might be?" Hughed pressed him.

"No," Ed frowned. "I mentioned Roy maybe once, but I said he was really supportive and always has been."

"Well whatever you did," Hughes sighed. "Or didn't say it's in the paper now."

"I didn't mean to," Ed said. "I didn't realise I couldn't talk to anyone in public ever again."

"You just need to be careful with what you say," Hughes insisted. "The reporters will take anything and turn it into anything they can to damage Roy's image. He needs a good image and rapport with the people if he is to get anywhere near to be Fuhrer one day. Or the chance to stay in Central once this is all over."

A great weight drop itself onto Ed's shoulders. A random conversation could ruin all that for Roy?

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few days past and Ed had made up every excuse under the sun to avoid leaving the house. From the window of the apartment, he could see the reporters sitting on the street and waiting for him. Like vultures.

His hiding out in the apartment had nothing at all to do with not wanting to seeing Roy. Nothing at all, despite what Al might have to say.

"It's such a nice day out," Al commented innocently from his spot at the kitchen table. "Why don't we go to the park before your physio appointment?"

"I'm not going out or to my stupid appointment," Ed grumbled from his spot on the couch. "My stomach is fine. I don't need to see that new weird physio again."

"I think you're being a bit harsh on him," Al said gently.

"You haven't met him," Ed argued.

"We could fix that today," Al countered. "See if he's really as strange as you say or if it's all in your head. After all, you've never had a great opinion about doctors."

"They haven't ever done anything to earn a great opinion from me," Ed sighed.

"Roy doesn't seem bothered by him," Al said carefully. "Or at least I don't think Roy is bothered by him. It might be hard to tell seeing as we haven't spoken to him in a while."

"I'm sure he's just busy," Ed shrugged.

"No," Al shook his head. "I'm sure you've just been avoiding him."

"What?" Ed laughed, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. "That's stupid. Why would I be avoiding him?"

"Because you think he'll be mad at you," Al said quietly. "You don't give him enough credit sometimes."

"Well it's not like he's been over here either to see me," Ed reminded Al.

"He's allowed to be busy," Al reminded him. "It doesn't mean he's avoiding you. He might just think you want space or something."

"Or something," Ed sighed.

"Either way," Al continued. "You need to get ready. We need to leave soon for your appointment."

Ed bit his lip when he remembered that Roy would be there because they always have their appointments together. Al seemed to sense this and moved from the table to the couch.

"I'm sure he's not been avoiding you," Al assured him. "He'll understand that it was an accident. After all, you had no idea that some random bus stop guy was a reporter or would talk to a reporter after having spoken to you."

"I really don't want to fuck things up for him," Ed admitted.

"You won't," Al assures him. "Just talk to him. Maybe he can give you a few pointers for dealing with reporters."

"But-" Ed tries.

"No buts," Al interrupts. "You have to go to your physio appointment and you have to see Roy at some stage. I'll be there. And if he does do anything to upset you then he'll have me to deal with."

Ed had no idea why people thought Al was the innocent and sweet one of the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ed finally got the hospital and saw Roy wasn't already in the waiting room like he normally was, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Despite being nervous to see Roy again after fucking up with the papers, he had actually been looking forward to it.

"I know you hate hospitals," a familiar voice said behind him. "But I was rather looking forward to a much more cheery greeting."

Ed spun round and saw Roy standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Ed blurted out. "I never meant t-"

Roy interrupted him gently by placing his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"It's okay," Roy assured him. "I promise. It's just a stupid story."

"But Hughes-" Ed tries again.

"Is overreacting," Roy cupped Ed's cheek gently. "It's a part of his job and who he is. I will not allow our lives or relationship to be controlled by reporters. All I ask is you be careful, especially with the latest letter. Reporters are just looking for what sells."

"I'm still sorry," Ed sighed.

"And I accept your apology," Roy gave Ed's forehead a small kiss. "Now will you accept my invitation to dinner tonight?"

"What?" Ed frowned at the sudden change in topic.

"Dinner?" Roy repeated with a sly smile. "Tonight?"

"Where?" Ed asked.

"My house," Roy's smile grew in size.

"You're cooking?" Ed smiled back. "For me?"

"Unless you would prefer we had company?" Roy teased. "I mean, more than the guards that will already be with us."

"Nah," Ed laughed. "I think just us; even with the guards would be enough."

"I thought you might say that," Roy said as he leaned in for a kiss.

A loud cough interrupted them before their lips even connected.

"Your doctor is waiting for you, Ed." Al said innocently.

"Guess we'll just have to finish this later," Ed sighed.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Roy promised.

Reluctantly, Ed separated himself from Roy. Ajax was waiting for him with a funny look on his face. It made Ed feel uneasy for a moment. There was a sense of judgement behind those eyes. It caused Ed to bristle under Ajax's stare and return it with a glare.

"Ready?" Ajax asked.

"Let's get this over with," Ed walked past his doctor.

Ajax said nothing as he led Ed to their usual room. Ed had never been comfortable with Ajax and now it just seemed worse. It probably didn't help that he had been feeling stressed the last few days from the letter, the papers and second guessing his relationship with Roy. So it really wouldn't be any surprise that his temper was a little on the short side.

"Have you got a problem with me?" Ed snapped when he caught Ajax giving him a dirty look as he closed the door.

There was silence for a moment as Ajax worked his jaw.

"No," he replied. "Sorry. Had a bit of a bad day, didn't mean to take it out on you."

Ed frowned at this explanation and he really wasn't sure he believed it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off.

"Shall we continue?" Ajax motioned to the bench.

"Whatever," Ed sighed as he went over to the bench.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roy's house was far bigger then Ed expected it to be. Ed had always pictured Roy to have a bachelor pad with a large fireplace. The only thing Ed got right was the fireplace. There was one hell of a fireplace in the living room. Instead of a pad, it was a townhouse with an impressive front yard. Roy would have had to have a private gardener. There was no way in hell that Roy had enough time in the day to make the place look this good.

Roy greeted Ed at the door with rolled up sleeves and a goofy grin on his face. There was some random sauce staining his shirt.

"You're really cooking?" Ed smiled.

"Did you think I was going to order take out and pretend I cooked it?" Roy laughed as he moved aside so Ed could enter the house.

"I didn't say that," Ed teased.

"Sure," Roy closed the front door when the guards had entered behind Ed. "Would you like a tour?"

"Definitely," Ed said. "Lead the way."

The guards stayed in the living room while Roy showed Ed around. The living room had what looked like the most comfortable couch and a large fireplace which was already lit.

The tour didn't really get past that point a small ding that came from the kitchen drew Roy back towards whatever he had been cooking before Ed showed up.

"Stew?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"A little bird told me it was your favourite," Roy smiled as he stirred the stew.

"Would that little bird happen to be in the shape of an annoying little brother?" Ed guessed.

"Yes," Roy admitted. "But I also checked in with an older bird to sure the little bird was not setting me up."

"You called Pinako?" Ed snorted. "I can't imagine that was an enjoyable conversation."

"I consider it to be worth it," Roy assured him.

"I haven't even told her," Ed suddenly realised he'd never told the old bean about any of this.

"Don't worry," Roy was quick to reassure him. "It seems Miss Rockabell has been keeping her in the loop. She even had a new spin on the 'you hurt Ed and you'll have me to deal with' speech that Maes and your brother have already given me."

"What the hell did she say?" Ed laughed.

"There was an implication that a certain appendage would be severed," Roy winched at the thought. "And an automail replacement would be attached in its place."

"Ah," Ed winched in sympathy. "Very unpleasant then. I'm sorry. Is there anyone I should be expecting the third degree from on your side?"

"Just my Aunt," Roy said as he set the stove to low. "And maybe a few of my 'sisters'."

"And when will I have the pleasure of meeting them?" Ed enquired.

"I'm not sure," Roy admitted. "How about we see if we can go a few weeks without some drama first?"

"I think that seems fair," Ed nodded.

"Now how about the rest of that tour?"

"I can't say no after hearing that old bean gave you the talk, now can I?" Ed grinned. "Lead the way."

The dining room was already set up, complete with unlit candles, flowers in the centre of the table and a rose by one of the settings.

"This is for you," Roy presented the rose to Ed.

"You're such a sap," Ed blushed. "You didn't have to do that. I didn't even bring anything with me."

"You didn't have to," Roy assured him. "The fact you came is the best thing that could have arrived at my door step today."

"Oh my god," Ed groaned. "Could you be any more sappier?"

"I could recite some poetry for you?" Roy teased. "How about some pertaining to your beautiful hair?"

"You wouldn't," Ed made a face.

"I would," Roy assured him. "But I'll save it for another time."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief as they continued on with their tour. Roy bypassed the stairs and instead led Ed outside to the garden. Ed was actually taken back with how well looked after it was. There were a variety of roses in garden beds, a healthy lawn, a few fruit trees and a bench under one of the apple trees.

"How do you find time to look after this with all the work you do?" Ed asked.

"I do a little here and there," Roy sighed. "But a lot of the time I have a gardener come by, especially when it gets rather busy at work or I'm away."

"I didn't realise you even liked gardening," Ed admitted. "I'm not really much of a green thumb unless it involves alchemist."

"You can do plant based alchemy?" Roy asked.

"A little," Ed admitted. "I used to make flower crowns for my mother when I was little with alchemy."

"Well it looks like we're both learning more about one another today," Roy smiled as he led Ed back to the house since it was time for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stew was amazing. Roy was a really good cook. Ed wasn't bad, but Al was much better at it. When it came to hunting and cooking what he found, then he wasn't too bad at all, but that was easy. You just roast it over a fire. Simple really.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone enjoying something so simple so much," Roy mused.

"Well I've never really had someone cook for me like this before," Ed shrugged. "You went through so much effort and it tastes so good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Roy smiled at him. "But you don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this for you. You've cooked for me so I thought it would be nice to return the favour."

"I hardly think that what I did really counted," Ed snorted.

"Well I still enjoyed and was thankful for the meals," Roy assured him. "And now I can say I've tried fresh, wild boar, fish and rabbit."

"I think one day I'll have to take you proper hunting," Ed said thoughtfully. "One where the world isn't going to shit around us."

"Would you mind if we waited to do that?" Roy said carefully. "I think I've had my share of the outdoors for a few years to come."

"I don't mind," Ed assured him. "I'm not in any rush to camping again, trust me."

"I could offer up an alternative though," Roy said. "Maybe a walk through Central Park one morning?"

"I would love that," Ed said before adding. "But I don't think Hughes would like it. Security risks and all."

"And that is the reason we have our guards with us," Roy reminded him.

"They can't stop a sniper," Ed sighed sadly. "This sucks."

"It does," Roy agreed. "It just means we have to find these people and put an end to this nonsense sooner rather than later."

The wonderful evening had taken a bit of a nosedive with the mood. Roy brought it back up when he brought Ed a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"Did you make that too?" Ed frowned.

"No," Roy chuckled. "I bought this one. I'm not so good with baking. Cookies with Elicia are one thing, a chocolate cake of this magnitude? Well there is a reason we have bakeries in this world."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Ed accepted his plate. "Thank you."

"No problem," Roy replied. "A game of chess?"

"Tired of losing at cards?" Ed teased.

"Perhaps," Roy admitted. "But at least we don't have to try and hold cards and cake this way."

"You've got a point there," Ed admitted as he helped Roy set up.

They went by their usual game rules. As always, Ed was the first one to lose a piece.

"Have you ever been camping for fun?" Roy asked. "You mentioned during the training you did it a lot out of necessity or because of your teacher, but you never mentioned doing it for the enjoyment of it until you invited me to do it with you."

"Huh?" Ed frowned as he tried to remember what he might have said. "We did. After we were done with our training and we went home, we would often go down to the creek and camp when everyone became a bit much to be around. It all kind of stopped after that night though."

"I'm sorry," Roy said after a moment of silence. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay," Ed smiled. "They were some really good times. We would fish and play much like we had before Mum died. It was really nice."

With that, Ed managed to take his piece of Roy's. Taking a moment to eat some of his cake, Ed tried to think of a question for Roy.

"What's the silliest thing Hughes has on camera of you?" Ed decided, wanting something lighter hearted.

"The silliest?" Roy smiled as he moved a piece and had some of his cake. "That's a hard one."

"Is there that many?" Ed teased.

"There are more than I would like to admit," Roy admitted. "The silliest one in my opinion would have to be from my twenty first birthday party. I got so drunk. I don't even remember how it happened, but somehow I ended up a burlesque costume doing with all the guys from the dorm doing the can can with me."

"What the hell?" Ed laughed and nearly choked on his cake.

"I think I said something similar when he got the photos developed," Roy smiled. "Though it might have been a bit more your usual style of talking."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Ed said as he tried to clear his airways. "I've got to ask Hughes for a copy of those."

"And if he knows what's good for him he'll have burnt them all when he said he did," Roy said quietly as he finished his cake.

Ed stared at Roy for a moment, looking at some of the cream on the side of his mouth. The way Roy licked part of it off set a few wheels in motion in Ed's head.

"Hey," Ed said as he licked his own lips. "You've got a little something."

He tapped in a similar spot on his own face. Roy used his thumb to wipe most of it off, but he missed some.

"Here," Ed said as he got up. "Let me."

Putting his own cake aside, he went over and carefully wiped the cream off with his finger before putting it in his mouth. Ed had leaned down nice and close to do this, his face not far from Roy's.

"Why Edward," Roy grinned. "I didn't think you were this forward."

Ed suddenly blushed and pulled back. However, Roy had other ideas as he gently grabbed Ed's wrist to stop him from pulling away completely.

"I don't mind," Roy assured him. "In fact, I rather like it."

Gently, Roy pulled Ed back towards him. Gentle enough that Ed knew he could pull away at any moment he wanted to. Summoning his courage, he put his knees on either side of Roy's lap and leaned down to kiss Roy's lips. Ed allowed his eyes to close so he could focus on how this felt. Something he had wanted for so long and the first one really hadn't been enough. The smell of Roy's cologne was of sparks and spices. It was comforting and soothing. It suited the man a lot.

Ed hadn't expected Roy's lips to be so soft. Their lips brushed together before they settle into place. Roy's tongue peaked out of his mouth and brushed against Ed lip. Ed's lips parted slightly and he moaned softly as Roy slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth. The faint taste of chocolate came off of Roy's tongue. One of Roy's hands cupped the back of Ed's head while the other found itself on Ed's side. Ed's hands somehow found themselves underneath Roy's shirt. He had no idea how they got there, but he was definitely not complaining.

Roy's breath hitched as Ed's hands explored his body. Ed pulled away from the kiss slightly to pull his gloves off. They were only getting in the way at this point. He didn't think twice about pulling the glove off his automail hand. Roy just made him feel so comfortable.

When his hands returned to Roy's chest, Roy gasped and allowed his head to roll back slightly before he grabbed the front of Ed's short to force him back down into a kiss. This one was a bit fiercer then the first kiss and Ed enjoyed it a lot.

Which is why Ed was so surprised when Roy pulled away and smiled at him gently.

"I think we should call it a night," Roy said gently as he cupped Ed's face with his hand.

"What?" Ed blinked and frowned. "But I thought.."

Ed trailed off. He didn't know what he thought. Didn't Roy want this?

"Relax," Roy told him. "I don't want to jump into anything or to force you into anything."

"I'm pretty sure I was the one that started it," Ed was really confused.

"And this is only our second date," Roy reminded him. "I care about you a lot, Ed. I want to do this right. Not rushing and not with the guards in the room next door that has no door separating the two areas."

"Oh!" Ed suddenly remembered they weren't alone.

He looked up and saw that one of the guards was actually within eyesight. This caused Ed to go bright red. It didn't matter that the guard was respectfully looking anywhere, but at the two currently in the same sitting chair. Ed quickly got up and nearly fell over the chest table behind him if it wasn't for the fact Roy quickly grabbed him to stop him from going too far back.

"I really enjoyed this evening," Roy told him with a smile. "I hope we can do it again soon. Did you want to finish your cake or did you want to take it and some extra with you?"

"Extra?" Ed was still staring at the guard, feeling really embarrassed.

"An extra portion for yourself," Roy explained as he got up. "And of course, one for your brother."

"Oh," Ed finally was able to look at Roy, who looked perfectly fine despite it all. "Sure. Thanks."

Ed felt so awkward and out of place while Roy seemed unfazed. Was it really so normal for him to have someone else watch someone make out with him? The guards said nothing about it, but that didn't really make Ed feel any better.


	5. Normalcy for State Alchemists

**_Normalcy for State Alchemists_**

 _As the days roll on by for the recovery of Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric and General Roy Mustang, they seem to fall into a pattern. Little meets here and there at local cafes, hospital appointments and time with other friends. However, this pattern was upset last night when young Elric went to Mustang's residence and came out looking a little flushed._

 _Despite speculation on their relationship and the healthiness of it, the relationship has continued to develop._

 _However, will the relationship continue to go down it's mere path once General Mustang returns to work within the next few weeks? Lieutenant Colonel Elric has a few more weeks of recovery and medical leave up his sleeve, but will returning to work change their relationship. Could this just be a fling and a return to normalcy will see a return to relationship as they were? Or was this already normal prior to the failure of a training exercise?_

 _More speculation is draw in regard to this relationship, but only time will tell._

MATT GILBERTSON

(A picture for the article was of Edward leaving the Roy's house looking embarrassed and red in the face.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

This time Ed's attempt at a morning jog was far more successful than his first attempt. His guard's matched his pace well. It probably helped that they had left the house much earlier in the morning then last time. Ed wasn't much of a morning person, but you didn't have to be that awake to run or walk. In fact, it was a much better way to wake then other things that happened recently.

A lot of businesses were just setting up as he ran past, however it was the newspaper stand that caught his eye. Ed didn't even mean to look at it. He'd been trying to ignore the papers since they only caused him to stress. However, it was hard to miss when there was a picture of him on the front cover. To make matters worse, it was a picture of him after he had left Roy's house the other night. Despite being black and white with poor exposure, Ed could still tell he was blushing.

Ed groaned loudly. Of course they had to take a damn picture after he had been politely ejected from the house since Roy wasn't interested in taking their makeup session to the next level that night. Thankfully, after a quick scan of the article, Ed couldn't find anything damning in the article today. It was actually really short, like the last one. Perhaps they were running out of material and grasping at loose straws? If that was the case, all Ed had to do was keep his nose clean and he wouldn't have to worry about the papers.

It couldn't be that hard, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, Al." Ed begged.

"No," Al answered again as he continued to read his book.

"Just a little session," Ed tried to negotiate.

"Your physio said no," Al reminded him.

"I'm never going to redevelop my muscle properly listening to that asshole," Ed groaned. "You were sparring with me not long after I re-learnt to walk after automail surgery."

"What can I say," Al levelled Ed with a gaze. "I was young and stupid. Now I know better."

"You're meant to listen to your big brother," Ed pouted.

"I do," Al smiled. "I listen to every word you say. However, my big brother doesn't realise his own limits and how recovery works."

"I know how it works!" Ed snapped. "But I know my body."

"You don't have to rush every recovery," Al said gently. "There is no rush anymore. In fact, you're meant to be considering what you want for the future. Sure you've got this new relationship with the General, but what about other things? Do you really still want to be a state alchemist? Have you thought about your other options?"

"I don't see the point in thinking about that yet," Ed huffed. "I'm going to see what working with Hughes is like and then consider quitting when my contract is up in a few months."

"It's three months away, brother." Al frowned at him. "You will only be at work for maybe a month and a half, two at the most, before then. It's a bit late to leave everything until then."

"Well I don't know what I want to do," Ed confessed.

"Anything," Al said. "The papers talk about the fact that there might be a war soon. Do you want to go to war?"

"No," Ed frowned.

"Then leave," Al replied. "Travel, find something else, anything else would be better then what they would make you do in war."

"I have to find that alchemy that that lady had," Ed reminded him.

"It could be a good start," Al admitted. "But what about after that?"

"I'll think about that when I get there," Ed shrugged.

"Brother," Al frowned at him.

"I think I might go for a walk," Ed grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Brother," Al repeated.

"See you later," Ed said as he left with his guards in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed somehow managed to walk all the way to Roy's house without meaning to. He didn't even realise he was there until he was practically on the doorstep. Ed frowned, it had been about a ten kilometre walk and yet he didn't feel tired at all. This was his longest walk since before getting hurt and yet Ed found it didn't bother him at all. Proof Al and his physio didn't have a clue what they're talking about.

The guards said nothing as Ed kind of just stood in front of Roy's house, feeling unsure about what he should do or why the hell he even walked all the way over here. Al would probably say it was rude to invite himself over. What if Roy wasn't even home? Or what if Roy was busy at the moment and it wasn't a good time. Ed spent so much time wondering about the what if's of the situation, he didn't even realise that the front door had actually opened.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise," Roy's voice causing Ed to jump slightly.

"Roy?" Ed blinked at him in surprise, his focus now out of his own head and back in the real world.

"You were expecting someone else to be at my house?" Roy asked, looking amused.

"What?" Ed frowned and suddenly realised how silly he must seem. "No. I just… Sorry. I was a mile away."

"I could tell," Roy opened his door wider. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Ed smiled as he walked towards Roy. "Thanks."

"No problem," Roy smiled back. "After all, it isn't every day you glance out your window and a stunning young man at your doorstep."

Ed blushed a lot at this. Stunning wasn't exactly a way he would use to describe himself and he wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Thank you?" Ed responded as he entered the house. "Ummm…"

It was like his brain had turned to mush. Ed had no idea what to say back. Was it too cheesy to return the compliment? Would it not feel genuine?

"Ed," Roy closed the door after the guards joined them inside and moved closer to Ed. "Relax. You don't have to say anything back. Not when I got such a cute blush for the moment."

"I'm not cute," Ed said automatically.

"Oh yes you are," Roy responded, giving Ed's cheek a quick peck. "But I'm pretty sure, as much fun as this is, it isn't the reason you have come over today."

"I was just walking," Ed shrugged as they moved into the living room. "I honestly had no idea I was coming until I was here."

"Restless?" Roy inquires.

"A little," Ed admitted. "Al won't spar with me and I'm just feeling a little on edge. Like I have too much energy right now. I'm not used to just sitting around."

"Even for recovery?" Roy frowned as he sat down on the couch and signalled for Ed to do the same.

"Especially for recovery," Ed sighed as he sat down. "Al used to just go with it, but now he's like my keeper or something."

"And fighting is the answer?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"No," Ed shook his head. "It just feels more fulfilling then running, shadow sparring or the stupid physio exercises."

"You are doing those exercises, right?" Roy checked.

"Yeah," Ed assured him. "I've been doing them. Three times the recommended level. They don't even seem to feel like they're working. At least with Winry's ones you always felt like the muscles were actually being used."

"Well then maybe a light sparring wouldn't be a bad thing," Roy agreed.

"But I don't have a partner," Ed sighed.

"I would spar with you," Roy offered. "You'd have to go easy on me of course. It's been a while since I've done a lot of hand to hand combat."

"Are you serious?" Ed looked up in awe of the man.

"Well I've been behind a desk for a few years now-" Roy scratched the back of his head as he tried to excuse his lack of exercise.

"Not about that," Ed interrupted. "Are you serious about sparring with me?"

"Oh," Roy relaxed a little. "Of course. You should stay for lunch afterwards."

"I'd be a fool to turn away free food," Ed nodded as he started to feel excited.

"Just promise you'll go easy on me," Roy asked.

"About as easy as you go on me during chess," Ed promised with a mischievous look in his eye.

Roy looked a little nervous at this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed was busy shedding his jacket and shirt, leaving only his undershirt covering his torso. Naturally, his gloves joined the clothes on the chair. The backyard was the perfect size for what they were doing. Plenty of space without risking trampling the plants or falling over a rose bush. Roy had elected to get changed into sweat pants and an undershirt. Ed was just in the process of pulling off his shoes and sock when Roy joined him. Ed found himself staring for a brief moment, because who wouldn't? Roy looked hot in normal clothes and even hotter in workout clothes.

"I haven't done this in years," Roy started to stretch out his legs.

"Well let's see how we go before you get too excited," Ed started stretching his arm.

"Maybe we'll have to do this more often," Roy mused. "Try and shed that desk work look."

"Your body isn't too bad considering the desk work," Ed said quietly, blushing as Roy stretched his arm upwards, forcing his shirt up to reveal a little bit of hair.

"Thank you," Roy grinned as he continued stretching.

They finished up stretching in silence and Ed tried very hard to focus on his own stretching rather than staring at Roy.

"So you do you normally have some rules or something with Al?" Roy asked as he did a few warm up movements.

"Yeah," Ed nodded as he did the same. "But they're mostly on me. No hitting with automail, no cheating, etc."

"That's it?" Roy frowned.

"Well we didn't have those rules when Al was in the armour," Ed explained. "But since he got his body back I didn't want to hurt him. No head or crotch shots I suppose."

"I think we'll stick with that," Roy nodded. "We can always look at them as we go."

"Sounds go," Ed nodded. "So go?"

"Go," Roy smirked as he put his hands up.

Ed's smirk matched Roy as he rushed forward with a left jab which Roy easily blocked and threw his own punch back. Ed turned to the side to dodge the punch and used the momentum to swing his whole body to kick Roy in the side. The hit connected enough to force Roy to stagger, but nothing more serious. Ed didn't want to hurt him after all.

"You're going easy on me?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You asked me to," Ed grinned.

"I think we need to redefine your version of easy," Roy laughed as he put his hands back up to continue.

They carried on for nearly half an hour before they ended up on the ground, Roy trapped beneath Ed with his hands above his head and looking up at Ed.

"Got you," Ed panted as he grinned in victory.

"Are you sure it's you who has me?" Roy panted back before leaning up to capture Ed's lips.

This surprised Ed and it took him a moment to start returning the kiss. Ed leaned further down, forcing Roy's head back down to the ground. Roy hummed happily through the kiss, taking the moment to bite down gently on Ed's lip. Ed moved Roy's wrist in his flesh hand closer to his automail hand so it could easily hold both of them in place, not that Roy was struggling to free himself.

With his left hand free, Ed used it to run his fingers through Roy's hair, before tightening his grip on the hair to force Roy's head to be still. He pulled his face back slightly and instead honed in on Roy's neck. He kissed it gently, tasting the sweat on Roy's skin.

"Is this okay?" Ed asked quietly.

"Yes," Ro's breath hitched.

Being gentle at first, Ed bite down on Roy's neck and sucked on it slightly, causing Roy to moan softly as his hips moved up against Ed's. Ed bit slightly harder as grinded his own hips back down on Roy's. This was perfect, but like all perfect things, they were interrupted.

Ed saw the glint of the sun reflecting off of a shiny surface and before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled away off of Roy to see a camera perched over the top of Roy's fence. The anger that sudden flashed through Ed was raw and hot. In that moment he was on his feet and running towards the fence. He could hear Roy calling his name, sounding confused as Ed jumped and grabbed the top of the fence with his right hand and flung himself over.

The camera that had been peering over the fence had quickly disappeared when Ed had started running towards the fence, but the fucker who had been photographing them hadn't gotten far by the time Ed had come flying over the fence. Ed rolled as he hit the ground. He rolled onto his feet, not losing any speed as he started running after the man who was trying to make his escape.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Ed growled as he managed to grab the man's shirt. "You fucking piece of shi-"

"Edward," Roy called loudly.

Ed looked over to see Roy hadn't dramatically jumped the fence like he had, but instead had transmuted a gate to let himself into his neighbour's back yard. Ed was shaking with anger at having their privacy invaded and Roy looked unbelievably calm.

"Hey," the photographer tried to pull away from Ed who wasn't letting go. "I'm just doing my job."

"Is your job to go onto people's property," Ed snapped his attention back to the photographer. "And take pictures of people without their permission?!"

"Edward," Roy said gently as he reached them. "Let him go."

Roy placed his hands on top of Ed's. Ed frowned at Roy.

"He was taking pictures of us," Ed was confused with how calm Roy was.

"I realise that," Roy told him. "However, manhandling him will not make the situation any better."

"So you're going to let him take the pictures," Ed accused, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"No," Roy replied. "He has taken these pictures illegally. We were not in the public eye and I'm sure this gentleman is very aware of that. Also, I doubt he had Ms. Palmer's permission to be in her backyard."

"Actually I do," the guy added.

Ed growled at the man and tightened his grip on the photographer's shirt.

"You're really not helping yourself," Roy glared at the photographer. "Ed think about this carefully and how it could look."

That weakened Ed's resolve a little. He really didn't want to hurt Roy in anyway. Physically, emotionally or even politically. With that, he let go of the photographer and pushed him away.

"Thank you," Roy smiled at him.

It was then Roy turned his attention on the intruder.

"You are going to leave," he told the man. "You are not going to ask Ms. Palmer to use her backyard again and you're not going to use those pictures. Am I clear?"

"And if I don't?" The man asked cockily.

Ed growled at the man while Roy only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to ensure there are no more…" Roy paused while he tried to find the right word. "Misunderstanding between yourself and those you photograph. After all, we were in a place that can't be seen from a public place and it makes them illegal."

A snort escaped Ed at the description Roy supplied.

"Just keep your dog on a leash and consider getting a muzzle for him," the man sniped back as he started to collect up his gear.

Ed moved forward before he even realised what he was doing. Roy however, seemed to predict this and had moved grab Ed's left wrist and pull him back. Ed's eyes snapped to Roy's as he prepared to snap at the man, but it died in his throat when their eyes connected. Roy was practically begging him not to with his eyes. Ed's anger subsided and a blush of humiliation rose to his face. He couldn't believe what he had just been about to do. And for what? What would decking the guy really have done?

"Let's go," Roy said gently as he put an arm around Ed's shoulders to steer him back to the alchemised gate that Roy had made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry," Ed couldn't bring himself to even look at Roy.

He had been so stupid and nearly did something that would have not only reflected badly on himself, but on Roy too.

"I'm not mad, Ed." Roy assured him. "That reporter shouldn't have been there. We were not in the public eye and he had no right. He legally can't use those pictures, especially since we caught him in the act."

"And if we hadn't?" Ed asked.

"Then the paper could have contested how the pictures were taken to get the photographer into a public space," Roy explained.

"So it was a good thing I caught him?" Ed frowned.

"Yes," Roy smiled. "But maybe next time not so literally."

"Sorry," Ed repeated. "I should go."

"No," Roy drew Ed into a gentle hug. "Stay. I promised you lunch at least, remember?"

"I'm not sure," Ed replied.

Ed really didn't want to let Roy down, but at the same time he already felt like he had. His first instinct has always been to run towards danger or the problem. Only now, the problems seem to get bigger when he did that. Or he just made things more complicated.

"At least have a shower," Roy suggested. "You can borrow some of my clothes. Just relax here a while before going home."

"A shower would be nice," Ed admitted as they both smelled a little from their workout.

"I'll get started on lunch and finish it after my shower," Roy smiled as Ed had somewhat agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shower itself felt great. Roy's shower had a wonderful amount of pressure that really seemed to help his muscles relax and unwind. After his ten kilometre walk, sparing session and vaulting over the fence, his body was finally starting to tell him that he might have overdone it a little. Only a little. His stomach throbbed slightly, but that was less to do with the injury and more to do with the underdeveloped muscles. Or the underdeveloped for what he had tried to do anyway. Nothing more sit ups, crunches and planking wouldn't fix.

Roy had been busy in the kitchen while Ed had taken his time in the shower. The smell of scrambled eggs reached Ed the moment he stepped out the shower. Roy switched the stove down to low before excusing himself to use the shower. It wasn't long before they were both sitting up the table, enjoying scrambles eggs with herbs and chives in the mix, and fried tomatoes on toast. It was simple and perfect for them.

Just when Ed was going to excuse himself to leave, Roy invited him to play a game of chess. Ed was tempted to say no, but at the same time he noticed that Roy was really pushing for his company. Maybe Ed hadn't screwed up as badly as he thought he had. By the time Ed did leave, he didn't feel as stressed out about what had happened and felt a little more secure about how his relationship with Roy was going.


End file.
